Carter's Tribe
by Marleen23
Summary: Carter decides he can no longer remain in the barracks with the others and requests a transfer. This story is based on Tuttle4077's Movin' Out challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story is based on Tuttle4077's Movin' Out challenge where one of the heroes can't stand the others anymore and transfers to another hut. Hope you enjoy it.

**Carter's Tribe**

Chapter 1: Moving Out

Sgt. Andrew Carter entered Barracks 2 and noticed LeBeau, Newkirk and and Kinchloe sitting at the table playing cards. Colonel Hogan was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Colonel Hogan?" Carter asked no one in particular.

"In his office," replied Kinch.

"Said he was going to do some research," LeBeau added.

Carter gave them a cursory glance and said, "Thanks." Then, he hurried over to the door to Hogan's office. He raised his hand to knock, then hesitated, reconsidering. He thought about the decision he'd made, wishing there was some other alternative, but he could see none. The step he was about to make had become necessary, no matter how difficult it might be. So, with renewed resolve, Carter knocked on the door.

"Come in," acknowledged Hogan.

Carter slowly opened the door and entered. Too concerned to think of closing the door, Carter said, "Colonel, I need to speak with you."

Hogan sat at his table, several open books in front of him. "Carter, I'm kind of busy right now," stated Hogan, indicating the open books. "Can't this wait till later?"

"I'm afraid not," Carter insisted.

"All right, go on."

Carter took a deep breath, then blurted, "Colonel, I want to be transferred to another barracks."

"What!" cried Hogan, jumping to his feet. "Carter, have you gone insane? You're part of this operation. You don't just pack up and leave."

"I've thought about it a lot, Sir. I have to leave," Carter argued. "I'm tired of never getting any respect. Of everybody saying, 'shut up, Carter.' Of everybody thinking all my plans are stupid. Of having my loyalty questioned, as if it's a joke, every time I mess up."

"Oh, stop whining," came Newkirk's voice, from the open doorway, where he, LeBeau and Kinch stood, after coming to see the cause of the ruckus.

"See what I mean," said Carter, the frustration evident in his voice.

Hogan gave Newkirk a stern glance, and ordered, "Newkirk, shut up." Then, he turned to Carter and said, "Request denied."

Carter stared silently, his eyes reflecting his pain. "Fine," he finally stated, as he turned and left the room. Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch stepped back enough to let him pass. Carter continued on, opened the barrack's door and went outside.

After Carter had left, Hogan glanced at the trio standing in the doorway. "We have been riding Carter pretty hard lately," he admitted. "Maybe we should let up a little." The others nodded in silent agreement.

- - -

Carter entered Klink's barracks. Plan A didn't work. It was time to move on to plan B. He stopped at Hilda's desk. "I need to see Colonel Klink," he told her.

"I'll tell him you're here," she said, pushing a button on her phone. She spoke over the phone a bit, then said, "I'm sorry, the Kommandant says you must use proper channels. You need to make your requests through Colonel Hogan."

"I already tried that. It didn't work," insisted Carter, heading for Klink's office.

"I can't let you go in there," announced Hilda, moving to block the door.

"Then, I'll just escape," stated Carter very loudly so it could be heard through the closed door.

After a moment, the door opened and Klink walked in. "There has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13," he declared.

"Fine, I'll be the first," countered Carter.

"Thirty days in the cooler," ordered an enraged Klink.

Carter shrugged slightly. "Okay, then I'll just escape when I get out. I'll have all that free time to make my plans."

Klink was obviously annoyed. "All right, Carter, what do you want?" he asked.

"Transferred to another barracks, Sir," replied Carter.

"Then, talk to Colonel Hogan and he can discuss it with me," Klink insisted.

"I already tried. He refused."

"Then it's settled," declared Klink, decisively as he started to turn to return to his office.

"Then, I guess I'll just have to escape."

Klink gave Carter a sour look as he conceded, "All right. Effective immediately, you're assigned to Barracks 6. Pick up your things and move in."

"Yes, Sir," said Carter with a weak smile. Then, as an afterthought, he said, "One more small favor, if you don't mind, Colonel. To make sure there's no trouble, could Shultz go with me."

Klink considered it a moment. "All right. Hilda, contact Shultz. Have him meet Carter here and provide escort during the move."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," said Hilda, moving to follow orders.

"Thank you, Sir," acknowledged Carter. With a nod of his head, Klink returned to his office, and Carter sat down in an empty chair to wait for Shultz.

- - -

Hogan and the three remaining members of his operation were seated at the table engrossed in conversation when Shultz and Carter entered. "Sorry, but I don't have any strudel today, Shultzy," said LeBeau.

"That is not why I am here," stated Shultz, standing as if at attention. "I am here to escort Sgt. Carter to his new quarters."

Hogan was on his feet, in Shultz's face, demanding, "What new quarters? I didn't okay his transfer."

"But Colonel Klink did," replied Shultz slowly, emphasizing every word. "Carter has been reassigned to Barracks 6."

"Carter, my office now," ordered Hogan. Carter started towards Hogan's office, Shultz following. "Alone," Hogan added stopping Shultz at the door.

"But I have my orders--" protested Shultz.

"What am I going to do? Shoot him?" laughed Hogan, sardonically. "I don't even have a gun."

Carter considered the situation a moment, then said, "It's okay, Shultz. Wait out here. I'll yell if I need you."

Carter entered Hogan's office. Hogan followed and closed the door. Shultz took up a position on guard just outside the door.

- - -

Hogan took a seat at the table. "Sit down," he offered Carter. Carter sat in one of the empty chairs. Speaking quietly so the conversation was kept inside the office, but in a very angry tone, Hogan demanded, "What gave you the right to go over my head to Colonel Klink, Sergeant?"

Carter diverted his glance down to the table and mumbled, "Plan A didn't work so I had to try Plan B."

Hogan's eyes practically glowed. "That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be, Sir." There was no way Hogan could miss the pain in Carter's voice.

Hogan decided to try a different approach. "And with you gone, just what are we supposed to do for an explosive expert?" he asked, coolly.

Carter sighed. "In a camp this size, there should be several qualified men. Just take your pick on who to have transferred in. Maybe he'll be the competent officer you guys want." Before Hogan could say anything, Carter quickly added, "I wish I could say it was a pleasure working with you guys, but under the circumstances--well, I got to go pack."

Carter rose to make a hasty retreat. "Just a minute, Sergeant," Hogan ordered. Carter stopped and Hogan continued, "You do realize how important it is to keep our operation a secret, don't you?"

A touch of anger sparked in Carter's sorrowful eyes. "Contrary to popular opinion, I'm still on the same side." With that, Carter jerked open the door, walked over to his locker and started to pack.

Hogan followed as far as the doorway. He stood there, arms crossed, silently watching. It was only a few minutes till Carter was packed and left, followed by Shultz. The others came over to join Hogan by his office doorway. "What are we going to do now?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan considered it a moment, then replied, "Sift through the prisoner records till we find the most qualified candidate. Then, I'll convince Klink to transfer him to our barracks. And Newkirk, tomorrow after roll call, when everyone's outside, I want you to use the tunnel to sneak into Barracks 6 and do a little redecorating."

"Bugs?" Newkirk guessed .

"Bugs," Hogan confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cowboy and Indian

A few minutes later, Carter and Shultz entered Barracks 6. A tall, sturdily built man came over to meet them. Standing at attention before Carter and saluting, the man said, "Staff Sergeant Alexander Miller reporting, Sir." Carter returned the salute and the man continued, "Welcome to Barracks 6. Corporal Langenscheidt told us you were coming. I've already removed my things from the private quarters in the back. As senior ranking officer of the barracks, the room is yours."

"Boy, thanks," acknowledged Carter with a smile.

Leading the way to the private quarters and opening the door, Miller explained, "Once you've had a chance to unpack, I'll call the men together for inspection and formally turn command of the barracks over to you.."

Carter sounded very enthusiastic, as he said, "Thanks again, Miller. It shouldn't take me too long."

"Call me Sandy," Miller invited. "Everyone else does."

Carter's grin grew larger. His situation was definitely improving. "All right, Sandy."

Shultz interrupted them. "Carter, it doesn't look like you require protection any longer. Therefore, I shall return to duty."

Carter nodded. "Thanks for your help, Shultz." Then, as an afterthought, Carter added, "Oh, and Shultz, don't be a stranger. Drop in any time."

"Jawohl," acknowledged Shultz. "I may do just that."

Shultz left and Miller went back to the table and picked up the western he was reading. Carter entered his new quarters and began to unpack.

- - -

Once he had finished unpacking, Carter returned to the main room. Miller was still at the table reading. A photo on the wall caught Carter's attention. He walked over for a closer look. A man on horseback was roping a longhorn calf and the man was obviously Sgt. Miller.

"You're a cowboy!" exclaimed Carter.

Miller looked up from the book he was reading. "Yep. Got me a big spread in Texas. Over twelve hundred cattle. Thirty seven horses. Oh, and I've got a couple of wells on my property, too."

"Yeah, with that many animals, you probably need lots of water."

Miller laughed. "Not water, oil wells. I've got ponds for the critters. Now, how about you? Where you from?"

"I was born and raised in North Dakota. My family belongs to the Sioux Nation. My great-grandfather fought with Sitting Bull. After graduating high school, I attended business school. Then, I moved to Muncie, Indiana where I ran a pharmacy till I joined the army." Then, Carter beamed. "Hey, we're cowboy and Indian."

Miller put his book down and grinning, said, "Okay, Chief, how about meeting the rest of your tribe? I'll call the men in for inspection."

"Sure, thanks," Carter eagerly responded.

- - -

The POWs of Barracks 6 stood in a straight line along one row of their bunks. In front of them stood Carter and Miller. Standing at attention, Miller faced Carter and said, "All men present and accounted for. If it's all right, Sir, I'd like to address the men."

"Go ahead," agreed Carter.

Pacing back and forth in front of the men, Miller declared, "First, I would like to say that it has been a pleasure to have each and every one of you under my command. As you know, I am no longer senior officer of this barracks. I am now turning my command over to Sgt. Carter. I hope that you will serve him with the same dedication you have given me." Turning towards Carter, Miller prompted, "Sgt. Carter."

"Thank you," Carter acknowledged. Then, Carter addressed the men. "Sgt. Miller will be staying on in the barracks so you will not be losing him. He will serve as my second-in-command. Now, first order of business. Roll call is at five thirty. I expect everyone up at five fifteen. You are to be properly dressed and lined up at the door by five twenty five. When we are ordered out at five thirty, I expect everyone to file out in a quick and orderly manner. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," agreed the men in unison. Then, one mumbled something to another.

"What was that, Montgomery?" snapped Miller.

The tall, slender transgressor squirmed a little under Miller's glare and replied, "I was just telling Nelson that Barracks 2 doesn't exactly have the best record for roll call. We all know that they're about the sloppiest unit at falling in for roll call and you can almost count on at least one of them being late--including him."

"Laundry duty for one week for insubordination."

Carter gave a small chuckle and smiled, "It's all right, Sergeant. He's right. Those of us in Barracks 2 were sloppy. That's why I want to make Barracks 6 a highly efficient unit. Show them how it can be done. My next goal is to improve morale. I know that being a prisoner in a POW camp can be difficult so I want all of you to feel free to speak with Sgt. Miller or myself about any problems you may have. I can't promise to resolve all of them, but we'll do the best we can. I'm looking forward to learning more about each of you. That way, I can assess your talents and capabilities and decide how you can best serve our mission."

"Permission to speak, Sir," requested one of the men. Only slightly taller than LeBeau, he was older than the others, in his late forties with a tinge of grey in his hair. The glasses he wore kept sliding down his nose. He stood to Montgomery's left and was obviously the prisoner called Nelson.

"Go ahead," Carter prompted.

"What kind of mission could there be in a POW camp?"

"You'd be surprised," laughed Carter. "But we'll get to that later. For now, just bear with me with the changes I make. I think you'll all come to realize it was worth it in the end. Thank you. Dismissed."

Once they had been dismissed, Nelson came over, saluted Carter and said, "Corporal Philip Nelson, Sir. But you can call me 'Doc.' All my friends do."

"You're a doctor?"

"Veterinarian. Taking care of farm animals in Colorado. I put in for a job at the Denver Zoo but then decided my country needed me more. I enlisted and here I am."

Carter thought about it a moment, then asked, "In an emergency, you would be able to step in as medic, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose so, if no on else was available. There are similarities. But there are differences, too. I wouldn't want to put any one at risk."

"Under those circumstances, you could be saving his life," insisted Carter.

Nelson agreed, "I suppose I could if no other doctor was available. But let's hope it doesn't come to that, Sir. Agreed?"

"Agreed." confirmed Carter. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to have few words with Sgt. Miller." Carter glanced at Miller, who had been standing nearby and said, "In my office, Miller."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged Miller, following Carter to the quarters at the back.

Carter closed the door, and then stated, "Sgt. Miller, I'd like to formally apologize for what happened out there. I'm sorry about undermining your order like that. I know you meant well and I appreciate it. But I'm trying to improve morale, not destroy it."

"I'm sorry, Sir," declared an abashed Miller.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," insisted Carter. "This is not a reprimand. I'm apologizing, and I hope you'll accept it."

"Okay, apology accepted," Miller confirmed.

Carter brought his hands together into a single clap and smiled. "Good. Now that that's settled, we don't have to be so formal. Sit down, Sandy," he offered.

"Okay, Chief, thanks," Miller acknowledged, sitting in one of the chairs.

Carter took a seat opposite Miller and said, "I meant what I said about improving morale. Maybe we could throw a party. I don't know. I want it to be something different."

"How about a campfire?" suggested Miller.

Carter was enthused. "Like in the Boy Scouts?"

"Like in cowboys, Chief."

"Yeah, that'd be great. We could cook hotdogs and roast potatoes--well, we can figure out the menu later. Then, we can all gather round the campfire and sing afterwards. That sounds like fun."

Miller thought a moment, then stated, "I could bring my guitar."

"You play the guitar?"

"Yep." After a moment, Miller added, "Wait a minute, Chief. What makes you think Klink will agree to all this?"

Carter smiled, mischievously. "He will if we invite him."

"Now, why did you have to go and spoil all the fun," said Miller in a mock pout.

"In this business, you do what you got to do."

"For the sake of the mission?" Miller prompted.

"Something like that," Carter agreed.

Leaning back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, Miller asked, "And our mission. Just what exactly is it, if you don't mind my asking?"

Carter thought about if for a while. Finally, he replied, "I haven't quite figured it all out yet. When I do, I'll let you know." Carter paused a moment, then continued, "As a former Barracks Leader, you do have a basic understanding of Hogan's operation, don't you?"

"Yep. But you're no longer a part of the operation."

"That doesn't mean we can't use the tunnel system," suggested Carter.

Aghast, Miller protested, "Hogan will have our heads!"

"Not if he doesn't know about it," Carter assured him.

"And how do you plan to do that, Chief?"

Carter furrowed his brows contemplatively and declared, "THAT is one of the things I'm still working on."

- - -

Hogan, Newkirk and LeBeau sat around the table in Hogan's office. They were looking through the records they kept on their fellow prisoners. "Here's another one, colonel," said LeBeau, handing Hogan a file.

Newkirk threw the file he was holding onto the discard file. "Well, that's the lot of them. How many we got, Gov'nor?" he asked.

Hogan counted the files in front of him, then replied, "Nine. Tomorrow, we'll start speaking with them and see if we can filter out any security risks. Then, I want to conduct a thorough interview with those remaining. We need to make sure we pick the best man for the job."

"You'd better make it fast," said Kinchloe, walking into the room. "We just got a message from London."

Kinch handed Hogan the message. After reading the message, Hogan stated, "They want us to blow up a weapons factory Thursday night. Top priority."

Kinch frowned. "Carter picked a fine time to leave."

"Good riddance, I say," declared Newkirk.

"Yeah. Maybe now we can have some peace and quiet around here," agreed LeBeau.

Newkirk smiled. "No more stupid ideas. No more--"

Hogan interrupted them. "Guys, this doesn't solve our problem with the weapons factory. Kinch is right. We have to move quickly. We have two days to select and train Carter's replacement."

"If it would simply matters, Sir, LeBeau and I could drag Carter back. Me fist can pretty persuasive," suggested Newkirk.

"And we can keep him confined if necessary," added LeBeau.

Hogan countermanded them. "No. Carter insisted on this transfer. He went to Klink. We'll let him keep it. But Newkirk, I want those bugs planted right after roll call. Then, we'll start checking up on our prospects. I want to start interviewing by 14:00 tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bug Problems

"Raus, raus, raus," yelled Sergeant Shultz. "Everyone out for roll call."

At the first "raus", the door to Barracks 6 opened and the men quickly walked out single file to their places in line. Once there, they stood at attention.

Men from the other barracks quickly staggered out in several groups, some of them grumbling about the early hour. Shultz walked over and started to count the prisoners from Barracks 2.

Klink, who had been watching the scene from his porch, walked down the steps towards the prisoners. Instead of beginning with Barracks 2 as usual, he bypassed them and walked directly over to the men of Barracks 6. Noticing the change, Shultz quickly followed and began counting the men there.

Klink surveyed the men. "Impressive," he said. "Very impressive."

"All prisoners present and accounted for," stated Shultz.

Klink walked over and stood in front of Carter. "You're the Barracks Leader, now, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," Carter replied.

"Good job. I hope this will serve as an example for the rest of the barracks."

Carter smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

"Dismissed," said Klink. Then, he left to inspect the prisoners from the other barracks, returning first to Barracks 2.

Once they were alone, Carter had his men gather close. "Today, I want you men to mingle around the camp," he ordered. "See what news you can pick up. Be inconspicuous. Pick up some equipment from the Rec Hall. Play some games. Invite some of the other prisoners to join you. Doc, take half of the men and work on this project. Sandy, you'll take the other half of the men and see what you can overhear from the guards. Your group will get supplies and use the upkeep of the grounds as your cover."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged both Miller and Nelson.

"Dismissed," stated Carter, and Miller and Nelson started choosing their teams.

- - -

Over at Barracks 2, Shultz had just finished counting the men. "All prisoners present and accounted for," he told Klink.

"Good," acknowledged Klink. Then, he walked over to Hogan and admonished, "You know, Hogan, you and your men could take a few lessons from Barracks 6."

"There's nothing in the Geneva Convention that says we have to be THAT orderly," countered Hogan.

"Yeah, you can't expect us to be our best this early in the morning," added LeBeau.

"Yeah, that's right," several of the prisoners loudly protested, some of them adding their own additional comments.

Klink was furious. "Hogan, control your men," he warned, "Or some of you will end up in the cooler."

"All right, quiet," Hogan ordered his men, and they fell silent. Then, Hogan smiled at Klink and flippantly promised, "We'll try to do better in the future, Sir."

Klink wasn't convinced. Clenching his fist, he said, "Dismissed." Then, he and Shultz moved on to the next barracks.

The prisoners broke formation. Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch came over to join Hogan. "You should take lessons from Barracks 6," Newkirk mimicked Klink. "And Carter. 'Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.' What do you think that little weasel's up to?"

Hogan crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Maybe you should plant those bugs so we can find out," he suggested.

"Right, Sir. I'll get on it right away."

"And be careful. Try to make sure the barrack's empty before you go up. If you do get caught, make up some excuse."

"Yes, Sir." agreed Newkirk. "But I don't plan on getting caught." Newkirk headed inside to perform his task.

Hogan reached into his pocket and pulled out two small sheets of paper. He handed one to Kinch and the other to LeBeau. "Here's a list of the men you need to check on," he said. "Find out as much as you can and test the men on your list. Report back to me by 12:30."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged both Kinch and LeBeau, leaving to perform their appointed task.

Hogan entered the barracks. He went over to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. Then, he went over to the table, sat down and waited for Newkirk's return.

- - -

About ten minutes later, the bunk entrance opened. Newkirk came up and walked over to join Hogan. "Got 'em planted with no problem," Newkirk declared. "The place was empty."

"Good," stated Hogan. "Now, we can keep track of Carter. Make sure he doesn't create any problems." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a third slip of paper which he handed to Newkirk. "Here's the men you're to check out and test. Report back by 12:30."

"Right, Gov'nor," said Newkirk, taking the paper. He walked over to the door and went outside. Hogan finished his coffee and soon followed.

- - -

Later that morning, Carter entered his office to do some planning. There were a lot of details he still had to work out. He sat down at the table, got a piece of paper and started to write. After a few minutes, he stopped and looked around the room. He had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. Everything seemed to be in it's place but he still felt uneasy. Maybe it was instinct. Deciding to search the room, Carter looked for some time, then finally discovered a bug. He continued searching the room thoroughly to make sure there were no others.

Once he was certain his office was clear, Carter returned to the main room. Carter took the bug he'd found and placed it under the pillow on one of the empty bunks. Then, he performed a thorough search of this room as well, discovering two more bugs. These, he left in place.

Carter then went outside. Noticing Miller nearby, he ordered, "Miller, my office, now."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged Miller, heading his way.

As Miller approached, Carter put a finger to his lips in a hushing gesture and then pointed towards his office. Carter headed back to his office and Miller followed. Once they were inside, Carter closed the door and said, "Seems like we have a pest problem."

"Mice?" wondered Miller.

Carter shook his head. "Bugs. The listening kind. I got rid of the one in here. There were two more out front."

"Klink?" Miller guessed as the source of the bugs.

"Hogan, I think," replied Carter.

"What do you plan to do about it, Chief?"

"Leave them where they are for now. Pass the information on to the men. Tell them to very careful what they say out front." Carter smiled mischievously. "Then tonight, we'll have a little fun."

- - -

It was late afternoon. Hogan sat in his office waiting for Carter's replacement to show up. He and his men had reached the decision a few minutes earlier after going as a group and covertly interviewing each of their final candidates. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Hogan invited.

A tall, medium built Frenchman in his early twenties, entered the room. Corporal Henri Durand reporting, mon Colonel," the man declared, saluting. "Corporal Newkirk said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, have a chair," Hogan offered. Henri sat down and Hogan continued, "You expressed earlier a desire to continue your fight against the Germans. What if I told you that it was possible?"

Henri couldn't hold back his enthusiasm. "For the glory of France, I would like nothing better. But how is this possible? We are prisoners here. We can no longer come and go as we please."

"We are prisoners here," Hogan agreed. "As to the rest--You must be sworn to secrecy under threat of treason. Agreed?"

"Agreed, mon Colonel. You have my word as a loyal Frenchman. I will not divulge information."

"Good. I must warn you, however. There is considerable danger and our tasks are not always easy."

Henri would not be dissuaded. "To continue the fight for France, it is worth the risk."

Hogan smiled. "All right, then. Welcome to the team. For now, return to your barracks. I'll speak with Klink and arrange to have you transferred here. Once you've moved in, I'll give you a tour and explain our operation."

"Thank you, mon Colonel."

"I'll let you know when I hear from Klink. Till then, dismissed."

- - -

Hogan barged into Klink's office. Klink was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. "Hogan, I'm busy," stated Klink, scarcely looking up."

"But it'll only take a moment, Sir. I need to speak with you," insisted Hogan.

Klink would not listen. "Make an appointment tomorrow," he said, trying to brush Hogan off.

Hogan was just as determined. "But this won't keep," he protested, filling a glass from the decanter on Klink's desk and taking a sip.

Klink finally gave up with a sigh. "All right, Hogan. What do you want?"

"Well, you transferred Carter. We need a replacement."

"Request denied," said Klink, automatically. Then, he stood and walked over to where Hogan was standing. Klink stared at Hogan. "Why do you need to replace Carter?"

"We already had two empty bunks in the barracks. We don't need three."

Klink gave Hogan a sour look, then shook his finger. "Hogan, you're up to something. You're not planning an escape, are you?"

"What! And spoil your perfect record? Look, Klink, you have my word. Stalag 13 will remain as escape-proof as ever. Now how about it? Will you transfer Henri Durand to our barracks?"

"Why him?"

"Well, for one thing, he's one of LeBeau's countrymen. It'll give him someone to chat with. And a happy chef is a good chef. You do want to keep those gourmet meals coming, don't you?"

Klink thought about it a moment. "All right, Hogan. I'll transfer Durand on one condition."

"What's that, Sir?"

"That you promise your men will follow Barracks 6 example at roll call."

Hogan pretended to consider it. "You drive a hard bargain, Klink. Transfer Durand tonight and you've got yourself a deal."

"All right. Send Shultz in and I'll let him deliver the news to Durand. Now, if you don't mind, I really do have a lot of paperwork. Dismissed." Hogan sat his empty glass on Klink's desk and left, smiling as he went.

- - -

Hogan returned to Barracks 2 and went into his quarters. Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau followed. "How'd it go with Klink?" asked Kinch.

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news" Hogan told them. "The good news is Klink agreed to transfer Durand tonight."

"And the bad news?" Newkirk prompted.

Hogan took a deep breath, knowing his men weren't going to like it. "I had to agree that we'd follow Barracks 6 example at roll call."

"You've got to be kidding," protested Newkirk. One look at Hogan changed his mind. "You're not kidding."

"Even in another barracks, Carter's bad news," grumbled LeBeau.

Newkirk frowned. "I'd still like to know what that little weasel's up to."

"Let's see what we can find out," said Hogan, taking their coffee pot receiver and handing it to Kinch.

After accepting the coffee pot, Kinch made a few adjustments to change the frequency to match the bugs in Barracks 6 instead of the one in Klink's office. "Okay, that should do it," he declared, turning on the device.

For over half an hour the four of them listened to the conversations in Barracks 6. They heard the men talking about the news from home, who their favorite athletes were, and what they planned to do when the war was over. Finally, LeBeau excused himself to start preparing their meal. Kinch followed him to go down to monitor the radio. Hogan and Newkirk remained behind to listen.

After a few more minutes, they heard the sound of a door opening. "Hello, Carter," they heard a voice they recognized as Shultz say.

"Hi, Shultz," they heard Carter respond.

"You said to drop in any time so I did."

"Of course, Shultz. You're always welcome here. Hey, Evans, you want to bring Shultz a cup of coffee, please."

A moment later, Hogan and Newkirk heard Shultz say, "Danke."

Then, Carter was speaking again. "Hey, Shultz, we were thinking about talking with Klink tomorrow and seeing if we can have a cookout Friday night. Build a campfire, cook some hamburgers and hotdogs. Sing songs afterwards. If Klink gives the okay, you want to come."

"I do not know if the Kommandant will agree--"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Evans's parents own a restaurant in Chicago. He's an experienced chef. He plans on baking some apple pie for dessert."

Hogan smiled as he could almost picture Shultz's mouth watering and he heard Shultz say, "But if the Kommandant gives his permission, I shall be there."

"Good," was Carter's response. "I'll ask him tomorrow after roll call."

"I must be going, now, Carter. I have work to do. But I shall drop in again, sometime."

"See ya, Shultz," they heard Carter say just before they heard the door close.

Newkirk glanced at Hogan and said, "Carter's getting pretty chummy with the Krauts, don't you think, Sir?"

"Possibly," agreed Hogan. "But then again, maybe he's just being Carter. We'll have to wait and see. For now, except for Shultz's visit, there doesn't seem to be much happening. What say we take this in shifts? I'll take the first hour. Then, you can spell me."

"Sounds good to me, Gov'nor," stated Newkirk, as he stood and headed off to join the others.

- - -

Hogan's watch was as dull as the earlier session. At the appointed time, Newkirk took over and Hogan went out front with the rest of his men. They were sitting around the table talking when they heard an awful racket come from Hogan's quarters followed by Newkirk's shout of "Blimey!!" They rushed in to see what was the matter.

Newkirk was sitting at the table, shaking his head, his hands covering his ears. "What's wrong?" Hogan asked.

"Someone over there dropped something," replied Newkirk. "Heavy. Metal from the sound of it. Probably a pan. Sounded like it fell right next to the mike. Me ears are still ringing. Most likely go deaf."

Hogan chuckled. "You'll be fine," he reassured him.

"Evans, you know that's my chair," they heard a loud voice over the speaker.

"Yeah, well I'm here now," reported an equally loud voice.

"Well, you can move."

"Not if I don't want to!"

"How about we take this outside?"

"And give you a chance to take the chair when I get up. Forget it."

The voices from the speaker continued arguing. Carter's voice could be heard yelling in the background trying unsuccessfully to quiet his men. "QUIET!!" bellowed still another voice. "The chief ordered you to be quiet!"

Suddenly a shrill whistle came over the speaker. Then, there was silence. "Works every time," Nelson said.

"I'll settle this," they heard Carter say. "Evans, up. I'll sit there." There was the sound of chairs sliding as the men evidently changed seats. Then, Carter enthusiastically asked, "Hey, Monty, is that a trumpet you've got there?"

"Yes, sir," they heard yet another voice.

"Boy, that's my instrument. Mind if I play?"

"Go ahead, Sir."

"How about playing 'My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean?' " suggested Miller. "The guys and I could sing along."

"You got it," agreed Carter. He started to play, very off key. The men began singing, even more off key and extremely loud.

Newkirk winced. "I'm going to be sick," he grumbled.

"Let me join you," agreed LeBeau. "It's certainly noisy over there."

"You think they're onto us?" Kinch asked Hogan.

"Either that or like LeBeau said, they're awful noisy over there," Hogan replied. "Either way, we're not going to learn much. Newkirk, recover the bugs after roll call tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged Newkirk.

Hogan glanced at his watch. "Durand should be here shortly. I promised to show him around. Let's shut this thing down." Kinch turned off the device and put it up. Then, they all left the room.

- - -

Meanwhile, in Barracks 6, the men finished their song. Carter motioned his five cohorts to his quarters. Once there, Carter closed the door and they all burst out laughing. "If they were listening, I'd have loved to have seen their faces, Carter declared. "Thanks, guys."

"Well, Chief, you said you wanted to boost morale," stated Miller. "I'd say this has helped."

"What are we going to do about those bugs?" asked Nelson.

Carter smiled. "I plan to return them to Colonel Hogan in the morning. Boy, Nelson, that whistle was a great idea. They probably weren't expecting that."

"Thanks, Sir."

"Were you guys able to pick up any information today?" Carter wondered.

"I overheard a couple of guards," explained Montgomery. "Seems like they've just completed a new lab just east of Hammelburg."

"Klink's expecting a visit from General Burkhalter early next week," stated Miller. "Hilda is taking a week off beginning Monday morning. And a week from Saturday is Corporal Langenscheidt's birthday."

A flicker of uncertainty crossed Nelson's face. "I'm not sure but I got the inkling that Barracks 2 has something planned for tomorrow night."

"Okay, we'll ask Klink to have the cookout tomorrow night instead of Friday," Carter declared.

"That doesn't give us much time," protested Miller.

"But it could provide a diversion if they need it. Miller, I'd like to speak with you privately, please. The rest of you are dismissed." Once he and Miller were alone, Carter continued, "Sandy, I'm going to need your help tonight."

"What's up?" Miller asked.

"I want to go to my lab tonight to pick up a few things. I'll need you down there to stand guard."

"Okay, Chief."

"Then, on our way back, I'm going to arrange a cave-in in the branch tunnel leading to our barracks. That should help deter anymore uninvited guests."

Miller was puzzled. "I thought you wanted to use the tunnel system."

"I still do. Tomorrow we're going to start digging an auxiliary tunnel. One to connect with the main system. One that they won't know about. We just have to figure out how to put in a secret entrance they won't find. Now, I figure 01:00 is about the best time to head for tunnels. There shouldn't be much activity then. We'd best turn in and get some rest before then. I'll wake you when it's time."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged Miller, then turned and left the room. Carter set his alarm clock, then went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Carter's plans

A little after one, Carter was searching through the chemicals in his lab. Miller was standing guard at the door listening for any signs of tunnel activity.

After careful consideration, Carter selected two of the chemicals. "This should do it," he said. "I'm also going to need four empty vials. You want to help me carry this stuff, please.

Miller came over and picked up the empty vials. Then, the two of them headed back towards their barracks. When they reached the section of tunnel where the main tunnel branched off towards Barracks 6, Carter placed the two bottles of chemicals on the ground. "You can set those vials down if you like," he told Miller. "I've got to take some measurements before we leave."

Carter reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He carefully examined the walls and floor of the tunnel near the intersection, taking notes. He paced the area in several spots, including the distance from the intersection to the Barracks 6 ladder, and made more notations. Finally, he was finished and put his paper away.

Carter walked to one wall just inside the branch tunnel. He took out two spoons and handed one to Miller. "Make a hole on that side about three fourths of the way up the wall," he ordered. "One large enough to hold a vial. Then, move down the tunnel about four feet and make another halfway up the wall."

"Okay, you got it, Chief."

Miller started digging on his side as ordered. Carter dug the holes on his side just the opposite, with the first hole halfway up and the second hole three fourths. Once they had finished, Carter divided the liquid from one of the bottles among the four vials and placed one on the floor under each hole.

"Okay, Sandy, you go on ahead," Carter stated. "Return to the barracks and wait for me by the open entrance. As soon as I'm inside, close it immediately. This stuff is pretty volatile when mixed. I'll have to move fast."

"Yes, Sir," Miller acknowledged and headed down the tunnel.

Carter picked up the remaining bottle and poured a fourth in the first vial and put it in one of the holes. He repeated the procedure for the three remaining vials. Then, he ran down the tunnel and raced up the ladder. A moment after Carter cleared the tunnel, Miller closed the trap door. About a minute later, they felt a slight tremor as the vials exploded below.

"We'll wait about a half hour. Give the dust a chance to settle. Then, we'll go back down and check it out," explained Carter.

- - -

Exactly a half hour later, Miller opened the trap door and he and Carter climbed down the ladder. About three feet down the tunnel, they could see that it was totally blocked from floor to ceiling by a huge pile of dirt. "It worked!" exclaimed Carter, ecstatically. "It actually worked.!"

Miller grinned at Carter's enthusiasm. "Good job, Chief," he praised.

"Thanks, Sandy. All right. Let's head back up and get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us."

- - -

Shultz called the men out for roll call at the usual time. The men from Barracks 6 came out as orderly as they had the day before. There was a noticeable improvement with Barracks 2, although not quite as orderly as Barracks 6. LeBeau rushed out of the barracks a few seconds behind the others and took his place in line.

Shultz was counting the men from Barracks 2 when Klink walked over as usual. "All prisoners present and accounted for," Shultz reported, standing at attention.

Klink nodded, then approached Hogan. "Much better," he commented. "Keep working on it. Dismissed." Klink walked on to Barracks 6.

Hogan stepped closer to Newkirk. "Okay, Newkirk. Go retrieve those bugs while they're still outside," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged Newkirk, as he left to follow orders.

- - -

A few minutes later, Newkirk returned. "Back so soon?" Hogan asked.

"Sir, we have a problem," Newkirk replied. "There's been a cave-in in the tunnels. The branch to Barracks 6 is completely blocked. There's no way in."

Hogan's face reflected his annoyance. "Carter," he guessed.

"You think Carter's responsible?"

"It's a little too convenient, I'd say. We'll figure out how to handle it later. For now, take LeBeau with you to stand guard outside. See if you can climb in one of the side windows to get the bugs."

"Yes, Sir," agreed Newkirk, as he went to find LeBeau and carry out his mission.

- - -

Newkirk and LeBeau approached Barracks 6 from the rear so they wouldn't be spotted by its inhabitants. "Check out front," ordered Newkirk.

LeBeau crept along the building to the front corner and peered around front. Then, he hastened back to Newkirk. "They're all still outside," he stated.

Newkirk inspected the windows and found one on the side that was slightly ajar. He opened it and climbed in. He went to Carter's quarters first but failed to find the bug. A search of the main room proved just as fruitless. Still searching, Newkirk failed to see the door open and Miller and Nelson enter.

"Looking for something?" Miller growled.

"Where's Carter?" Newkirk demanded.

"Not here, obviously." Then, Miller grabbed the front of Newkirk's shirt just below the collar, and pulling Newkirk close, ordered, "You stay away from him, you hear? We all like the Chief and we'll not have you guys giving him any trouble." Miller dragged Newkirk towards the open door. Then, releasing the grip on Newkirk's shirt, Miller shoved him through the doorway and said, "Now get out and stay out."

Montgomery, who was standing just outside with LeBeau pinned to the outer wall, released LeBeau and declared, "That goes for you, too. Now, get."

Both Newkirk and LeBeau hurried off towards Barracks 2.

- - -

Carter was not at Barracks 6 because, noticing Hogan still standing outside Barracks 2, Carter decided to pay a visit. He sauntered over to where Hogan was standing. "I believe these belong to you," he stated, holding out his right hand and unclasping it to reveal the bugs nestled in his palm.

Obviously displeased, Hogan reached down and snatched the bugs. "So you did know," he declared. "And you guys put on quite a performance."

Carter gave a weak smile. "The men enjoyed it."

Hogan glared at Carter. "Just what are you up to, Carter?"

"I'm a Barracks Leader, Sir. I plan to lead my men as well as I can. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's something I have to do." Carter left and headed towards Klink's barracks.

Hogan watched him go. He called Kinch over. Using the bugs in Barracks 6 hadn't worked but there was still the one in Klink's office. Maybe he could learn something that way.

- - -

Carter entered Klink's Barracks. "I'd like to speak with Colonel Klink, please," he told Hilda. "About improving the men's morale."

Hilda pushed a button. "Sgt. Carter is asking to see you," she said. "Something about improving the men's morale." She was silent a moment as she listened to the reply. Then, a surprised expression crossed her face as she acknowledged, "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Right away." Replacing the receiver, she stared at Carter. "The Kommandant will see you now. You may go in."

Carter smiled. "Thank you." Carter opened the door to Klink's office, walked in, and closed it behind him.

Klink was sitting at his desk. "Sgt. Carter, what can I do for you?" Klink asked, pleasantly.

"I'm wanting to improve the men's morale. Those of us in Barracks 6 would like to have a cookout tonight if it's okay with you."

Klink frowned slightly. "Cookout? As in bonfire?"

"Just a small campfire," Carter assured him. "We'll be careful. We won't cause any fires. And you don't have to worry about the Allied planes seeing it. They're not going to bomb a POW camp, you know. Besides, it will be fun. We're going to cook hamburgers and hotdogs and roast potatoes. Then, we're going to have apple pie for dessert. Miller's going to bring his guitar and when we're done eating, we're all going to gather around the campfire and sing. You're invited, of course."

Klink's frown deepened. "I don't fraternize with prisoners," he declared.

Carter would not be dissuaded. "Aw, Kommandant. Think of all the fun we could have. Besides, this would be a good opportunity to show the prisoners what a great guy you are. Maybe even convince some of them that there's no reason to escape."

Klink thought about it a moment. "You really think it could convince them not to escape?" he asked, amazed.

Carter shrugged. "It's possible."

Klink became quite animated, as he declared, "Barracks 6 has set a good example at roll call. Perhaps this cookout could serve as a reward for your behavior. Show the other prisoners that there are benefits to cooperation." Klink grinned, broadly. "I like it. Yes, Sgt. Carter, you may have your cookout tonight and I'll be there. About your menu, though, I'm not certain we have all the ingredients in camp."

"That's okay, Sir. We don't expect you to provide the food. We took up a collection of our funds to pay for it. Cpl. Evans is our chef. If it's okay with you, we thought maybe Shultz could take him to town and he could purchase what he needs."

"Of course," Klink amicably agreed. Then, pushing the button on his phone, he ordered, "Hilda, tell Shultz I need to see him in my office immediately."

Klink invited Carter to sit down. Then, he poured them both a drink while they waited for Shultz.

- - -

Over in Barracks 2, Hogan and Kinch had been listening to the entire conversation. Newkirk and LeBeau wandered in during the conversation. They listened and waited silently for it to end. When the conversation ceased during the wait for Shultz, Newkirk glanced at Hogan and reported, "I'm afraid we couldn't retrieve the bugs, Sir. They weren't there."

"I know," replied Hogan, reaching into his pocket and producing the three bugs. "Carter brought them over."

"Then, they did know." Hogan nodded, and Newkirk vehemently added, "That little performance last night. I could kill them."

LeBeau nervously chuckled. "You did not fare so well earlier that I could see, mon ami," he declared.

Newkirk glared at LeBeau. "Nor did you," he countered.

Hogan surveyed them both. "Something wrong, gentlemen?" he asked.

A scowl came to Newkirk's face as he explained, "While we were looking for the bugs, we were waylaid by Carter's mob. They warned us to stay away from Carter, then threw us out. Very intimidating, Sir."

LeBeau nodded his head. "Qui, mon Colonel," LeBeau agreed.

Hogan sighed, a worried expression on his face. "I don't know about this business with Carter. I just wish I knew what he was planning."

"Besides the cookout," Newkirk suggested.

"Of course, besides the cookout. I can't have him jeopardizing our missions."

"You think that's what he's got planned, Gov'nor?"

Hogan frowned. "At this point, I'm not sure what to think. I wish I did."

Further conversation was curtailed as they heard Shultz enter Klink's office.

- - -

Upon entering, Shultz stood at attention and said, "You wanted to see me, Herr Kommandant."

"Yes, Shultz. The men in Barracks 6 are having a cookout this evening, with my permission of course. They need you to take Evans into town to pick up supplies."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Then, a puzzled Shultz glanced at Carter, and declared, "But, Carter, I thought you said the cookout was Friday night."

"We were planning on Friday," Carter agreed. "But you know how it is. Some things are like Christmas. You just can't wait. So, we decided to ask to have it tonight, instead. You're still invited, of course."

"Danke. I shall be there."

"You knew about this, Shultz?" asked Klink.

"They invited me last night, Herr Kommandant," Shultz confessed. "I saw no harm. They were going to ask you this morning."

"I'll decide whether there's harm," snapped Klink. "I am the Kommandant of this camp. In the future, I expect to be informed. Understand?"

"Understood, Herr Kommandant."

"Good. Then, pick up a truck from the motor pool and drive Evans to town. Dismissed." After Shultz had gone, Klink turned his attention back to Carter. "Was there anything else, Sergeant?"

Carter was concerned. "We didn't mean to get Shultz into trouble, Sir. We just thought he'd enjoy the cookout, that's all."

"I expect to know what's happening in camp. But Shultz was right. There was no harm. That small reprimand is all he'll receive. Now, anything else?"

Carter shook his head. "I think we've covered it, Sir."

"All right. I have work to do. Dismissed."

- - -

Once he had returned to Barracks 6, Carter ordered Miller, Nelson and Montgomery to follow him. He opened the trap door and led them down into the tunnel.

"You're digging a tunnel?" asked Nelson.

"You planning an escape?" Montgomery wondered.

A gleam came to Carter's eyes, as he replied, "We are digging a tunnel but we are not going to escape. That's all you need to know for now." Carter pointed to one area at the base of the right tunnel wall and ordered, "I want you guys to dig about five feet into the wall here. Make the tunnel large enough for us to crawl through easily. Then, dig down another five feet, make a ninety degree turn to the left, and dig ahead another eight feet. At the eight foot mark, you need to dig up four feet. At the six foot mark, you need to dig up six feet."

Nelson was curious. "What about the dirt? How do we get rid of it?"

"I'm coming to that. I'm going to arrange for Davis to get a wheelbarrow and shovel on the pretense that he's creating a fire barrier for our campfire. Part of it, we'll dump just upstairs behind the barracks. The rest of it, we'll haul to our chosen campsite."

"Which is?" Montgomery prompted.

"The area near the fence behind Klink's quarters. Now, Montgomery and Nelson, you two get started. I have a few things to discuss with Miller. Then, we'll be down to help."

Montgomery and Nelson started digging. Carter, followed by Miller, climbed back upstairs. When they'd reached the main room, Carter called one of the men over. "Bell, I want you to watch the door," he explained. "If you see anyone coming that doesn't belong, let Montgomery and Nelson know."

"Yes, Sir," the man acknowledged as he walked over to the door to stand watch.

Carter and Miller entered Carter's quarters, closed the door, then sat down at the table. "I've been making plans," Carter told Miller. "Monday morning, I'm going to volunteer to be Klink's acting secretary."

Miller was shocked. "You're going to help the enemy," he gasped.

"No, I'm going to help us. I'm going to be our eyes and ears in Klink's office. And, if I should discover anything I think Hogan can use, I'll pass the information on to him."

"You're working for Hogan?" Miller surmised.

A melancholy look engulfed Carter. "No," he quietly said. "I had to leave." Carter fell silent for several moments. Finally, he sighed and continued, "I'm hoping we can have the tunnel finished by Sunday night. That way we can take care of our first mission before Burkhalter arrives. We don't need him in the way."

"And our first mission is?" Miller prompted.

"Crippling the new research lab."

"Blowing it up would be easier."

"But not safer," Carter warned. "Hogan is blowing up key sites. So's the Underground. The Gestapo is already suspicious of all the activity in this area. We don't need to add to it. We're going to arrange accidents. Ones that can cause fires--or explosions. Ones that are above suspicion. Looks like the Germans have suddenly become accident-prone. Faulty wiring. Chemical reactions. Inadequate plumbing. I'm sure we can come up with all sorts of disasters. But first, we've got to get that auxiliary tunnel dug. Let's go below and lend a hand."

- - -

For over two hours, the four men dug, making considerable progress. Suddenly, Miller stated, "I almost forgot Chief. Did you return those bugs to Hogan?"

"Yeah," replied Carter. "Just before I talked to Klink."

"I don't think Hogan's men will be bothering us anymore," Nelson declared.

Carter was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

The men explained what had happened that morning with Newkirk and LeBeau.

Carter frowned. "You threatened Newkirk and LeBeau?"

"Yes, Sir," the three all agreed.

"I don't want it happening again," Carter ordered.

"We didn't want them bothering you," protested Miller

"I know you guys meant well, but I don't want them threatened. All right?"

"All right," they promised.

Then, the four of went back to work on the tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Diversion If They Need It

The campfire was burning brightly behind Klink's barracks. The prisoners from Barracks 6, Klink, Shultz and several of the guards were gathered close by, eating. "This apple pie is delicious," Shultz told Evans. "You must give me the recipe so I can give it to my wife."

Carter looked over the gathering. Everyone present seemed to be having a good time. Obviously, the campfire was a great idea. He glanced around the rest of the camp. The yard was almost vacant now. Once darkness had approached, the prisoners from the other barracks had all gone indoors.

A wistful expression flickered across Carter's face as his eyes came to rest on Barracks 2. He stood there thoughtfully for a moment, then pulled out a small slip of paper and wrote something on it.

When he had finished, Carter approached Nelson and said something quietly. The two of them walked over to the table they had set up for the food. Nelson got a tray which he and Carter filled with several hotdogs, hamburgers, potatoes and one of the uncut apple pies. Carter slipped the piece of paper under the hamburgers.

Carter walked over to Klink. "I thought I'd have Nelson take some stuff over for Colonel Hogan, if that's all right," Carter declared.

"Good idea," agreed Klink.

With the Kommandant's permission, Nelson started off in the direction of Barracks 2.

- - -

Hogan's men, including Carter's replacement, Durand, were seated around the table waiting till it was time for their mission. There was a knock at the door. LeBeau went to answer it. When he saw Nelson there, he stood in the doorway, uncertain.

"The Chief said to bring this over for you," Nelson stated, indicating the tray.

"Come in," invited Hogan, and LeBeau moved aside for Nelson to pass. Nelson came in and set the tray on the table. "Thank you," Hogan acknowledged. "And give our thanks to Carter."

"Yes, Sir," promised Nelson as he was leaving.

The men eagerly reached for their unexpected treat. When Newkirk picked up a hamburger, Hogan noticed the folded piece of paper underneath. He picked it up, unfolded it and read the writing that was on it. Hogan relaxed a little and smiled.

"What is it, Sir?" asked Newkirk. Hogan handed Newkirk the paper and Newkirk read it aloud for the others to hear. " 'A diversion if you need it.' So that's why they changed the day."

"Looks like it," Hogan said. "Carter's up to something. I know it. He's leaving too many signs. Going by his note, though, it doesn't appear that interfering with our mission is a part of it."

"He took out part of the tunnel system, Sir," Newkirk reminded him.

Hogan didn't seem too concerned. "Fifteen feet at the most. The only thing we lost was our connection to Barracks 6. Evidently, they didn't want any more surprise visits."

"We going to redig?"

Hogan shook his head. "Waste of time. They'd only cause another cave-in., Besides, he's practically next door. We may be able to learn something by simple observation. I've also checked the records we have on the men in his barracks, especially the four he's been most involved with."

"And?" Newkirk prompted.

"First, there's Alexander Miller. He was the former Barracks Leader. Owns a big cattle ranch in Texas. Then, there's Philip Nelson. He's the one that brought the food over. Nelson's a veterinarian from Colorado. Jack Evans is probably the one who baked the apple pie. His parents own a small restaurant in Chicago. He was majoring in electrical engineering at Chicago University until he was drafted during the fourth semester. And the fourth guy, Sean Montgomery, is a Canadian Mountie from the Yukon."

LeBeau, Kinch and Durand had been listening to the conversation. Suddenly, LeBeau declared with conviction, "I never thought Carter would betray us."

"Nor did I," Kinch seconded.

"I had a few wee doubts when he started getting chummy with the Krauts," admitted Newkirk. "But my instincts say Andrew would never betray us."

All eyes were on Hogan now. "Knowing Carter, I never really doubted his loyalty," stated Hogan. "But I couldn't take chances--then, or now. Our business is a dangerous one. We've been wrong before."

"But not now," Newkirk insisted.

Hogan nodded in agreement. "Not now." Then, in a decisive voice, added, "But I am in command. It is my duty to be certain. Your lives and the success of the operation are my responsibility."

Newkirk's eyes revealed his pain. "We hurt Carter, didn't we?"

"A lot," added LeBeau, just as somber.

"Yeah," was Hogan's simple response to Newkirk's question

"We didn't mean to," said Newkirk solemnly. "We were only joking. We've all been on the receiving end."

"But not as much as Carter," explained Hogan. "After Carter's outburst, I thought about it, a lot. We do tend to rag Carter far more than we do anyone else. Probably because there's times he can be so impulsive or clumsy. But sometimes words can injure more than any weapon."

"Do you think Carter will come back if we ask him?" Newkirk anxiously asked.

"I thought you and LeBeau were glad he was gone."

"We were angry. He should never have went over your head to Klink like he did, Gov'nor."

"I was angry, too," confessed Hogan. "And when I think about it, some of that anger returns. I can see why Carter did it. He came to me first and all he got for his trouble was his request denied and more ribbing. If Carter does come back, it will have to be his decision. But we can't rush it. Emotions are too volatile right now--much like some of Carter's chemicals. We need to allow Carter time away for a while and give all of us time to heal. I wouldn't want this to escalate into something we'd never recover from."

Newkirk frowned. "How long?"

"Maybe a couple weeks. Possibly a little longer. We'll have to evaluate it day by day."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged Newkirk. Kinch and LeBeau nodded in silent agreement.

Then, Hogan glanced at Durand and said, "Durand."

"Oui, mon Colonel," Durand answered.

"No matter what Carter decides, you will remain in both the barracks and the operation," Hogan promised.

- - -

Everyone at the campfire had finished eating. Miller got his guitar and ran his fingers across the strings. All present gathered closer to listen. Out of consideration for their German guests, Carter and Miller were careful not to select any patriotic songs. They chose folk songs instead. First, Miller played and sang "Yellow Rose of Texas." Then, at Carter's request, Miller played "Red Wing," and he and Carter sang the lyrics. The song tells about an Indian maiden who lost her brave in battle.

"That song is so sad," stated Shultz.

Once that song was finished, the prisoners who knew the words sang "Red River Valley" and "My Darling Clementine." As a finale, they had chosen "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain." Carter coaxed the Germans into participating as he called the line for each verse. Everyone present joined in.

"That was fun," declared Corporal Langenscheidt when they were through.

Carter smiled. "There's something else you do at campfires," he said. "Tell stories." Carter began by sharing a Sioux legend with the group. Then, the others that wished had their turn.

It was late into the night when they finished. "This was a nice evening," Klink admitted to Carter as Miller and Montgomery extinguished the fire. The rest of the prisoners quickly cleaned up. Even the guards pitched in to help them. Soon, everyone was headed for their respective barracks.

Carter glanced across the camp to the area where their tree stump exit would be. By now, he knew, the others would be gone for their mission. He could only hope it was a success.

- - -

Authors note:

I originally planned to have Carter transferred to Barracks 7 as I knew they had a tunnel there. That way, the tunnel system would be accessible to Carter. I figured that would place him several barracks away. Then, on one of the programs available on the internet, they showed one where Hogan pulled down a map displaying part of the camp and their tunnel system. Barracks 7 would have been blocked by Barracks 6 making it impossible for Klink to see them file out for roll call. As the only barracks on the map besides Barrack 2 that had both tunnel access and was visible from Klink's porch, Barracks 6 was the barracks Carter had to be transferred to. As I had Hogan mention, Carter is practically next door. Here's what the map showed: Of course, Barracks 2, is directly across from Klink's Barracks. The water tower is on one side of Barracks 2. Barracks 3 is just behind Barracks 2. Barracks 6 is located to the side of Barracks 3 and directly behind the water tower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Mission

Hogan and his four men had exited the tunnel and were making their way through the woods near the road. They reached a nearby area where Kinch and Newkirk moved some of the brush aside, revealing a car. "You have an automobile," announced an astounded Durand.

"Ordered straight from the motor pool this afternoon," declared Kinch.

"We need this to look official," Hogan explained. "Inspectors aren't just going to walk in. Okay, Kinch, you drive. LeBeau and Durand, you're in front with him. Hauptman Newkirkstein, you're in back with me."

Newkirk deliberately gave a clumsy salute. "Jawohl, Major Hoganbaum."

The men got into the car in their assigned spots and Kinch drove off towards the weapons factory.

- - -

Kinch stopped the car at a telephone pole not far from the factory. "Looks like my stop," he stated.

I'll let you know if there's any sign of trouble, Colonel. Good luck guys."

Hogan watched as Kinch climbed the pole. They were leaving Kinch to serve as lookout and to intercept any calls from the factory. Once Kinch had reached his post, Hogan said, "Okay, LeBeau, you're driving from here."

LeBeau slid happily into the driver's seat. "Oui, Colonel," he acknowledged. LeBeau drove on to the factory and showed their fake orders at the gate. The guard looked over the paper, then let them pass. LeBeau continued on and parked the car just in front of the factory.

At night, the factory was practically deserted. Only a few guards could be seen patrolling the grounds. Hogan and his men got out of the car. They headed for the main entrance, Hogan and Newkirk in front, with LeBeau and Durand following. The four of them wore German army uniforms. Hogan had the rank of Major. Newkirk was a Captain, and LeBeau and Durand were both Privates.

Just inside, they found the night supervisor sitting at a desk. Hogan slapped the order onto the desk in front of the man and declared, "I'm Major Hoganbaum and this is Hauptman Newkirkstein. We have orders to conduct a surprise inspection of this facility."

"At night," protested the man. "This is highly irregular."

"We are here to inspect your nighttime security as well as the factory. We observed the guards when we came in. They seem to be highly efficient. Now, are you going to take us on a tour or not? As you can see, the orders are signed by General Major Schwarz."

"Perhaps, I should check with the General Major to be certain," said the man reaching for the phone. Newkirk gave a small chuckle, his hand over his mouth as if to hold the laughter in. Pausing, his hand in the air just above the phone, the man asked, "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering the last man that interrupted the General Major's sleep," replied Newkirk. Then, Newkirk looked at Hogan. "You remember, don't you, Herr Major."

Hogan smiled. "Ja, Newkirkstein, I do."

"What happened?" the man, who was becoming very nervous, wanted to know.

Hogan's smile grew and he could see the man falter even more. "Let's just say that man is more worried about frostbite than he is about bullets or bombs."

Newkirk got into the act again. "Ja, Herr Major, he got off lucky. Surely you've heard the rumors about him being an old friend of Himmler's."

Hogan nodded. "Ja, I seem to remember something about that."

The man caved. "Maybe I should wait till morning to place my call."

"Good idea," agreed Hogan. "But we have to inspect the factory tonight. We're not about to disobey orders."

Standing, the man became very complacent. "Ja. Ja. I understand. If you gentlemen will come with me, I'll show you the factory."

Hogan walk alongside the supervisor, while Newkirk, then LeBeau and Durand followed.

The man showed them several pieces of equipment. Finally, when they were some distance into the room and were stopped in front of another piece of equipment, Hogan ordered, "Klein, Neuhaus. Inspect underneath."

"Ja, Herr Major," LeBeau and Durand responded, going down to floor and crawling under the machinery.

Hogan pointed at a panel near the top of the machine. "Could you open that, please? We need to check inside. As the man moved to obey, Hogan glanced at Newkirk. "Newkirkstein, I believe this is your specialty."

Newkirk went over and pretended to inspect the wiring inside, muttering "Ja" several times. The man and Hogan watched.

While Newkirk and Hogan kept the man thus occupied, LeBeau and Durand secretly planted dynamite under the machine. Newkirk had sewn huge pockets inside their overcoats to hold what they needed. When they had finished, they rose to their feet. "All is in Ordnung, Herr Major," said LeBeau.

"All is in Ordnung here too, Herr Major," Newkirk stated.

"Good," Hogan acknowledged. "You may put the panel back on."

The man replaced the panel and they moved on. Several times during the tour, they stopped for more detailed inspections. Each time, Hogan and Newkirk distracted the man while LeBeau and Durand planted the charges.

Finally, they were done and returned to the front desk. "My superiors will be pleased," Hogan told the man. "All is in Ordnung. Keep up the good work."

The man sighed with relief. "Danke."

"Auf Wiedersehen." Hogan turned and started towards the door. The others followed.

"Auf Wiedersehen," the man called after them.

- - -

LeBeau pulled the car to a stop just under the telephone pole. Kinch finished climbing down and opened the driver's door. LeBeau slid over and Kinch took his place behind the wheel. "I take it the mission was a success," he concluded.

"We have the charges planted," Hogan stated. "When the factory blows up, then the mission will be a success. Drive to that hill down the road a ways and stop. We should have a good view from there. The show should start in about ten minutes."

"Well, I'm just glad I'm not a bomb anymore," insisted LeBeau, glad he no longer carried the explosives in his pocket.

"Take it easy, LeBeau," Hogan suggested. "If either of you'd blown up, we'd all have."

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better."

"They might have been suspicious of suitcases and we couldn't just carry it in. It was a risk we had to take."

Kinch drove the car to the hill and stopped. They all got out and looked towards the factory. Hogan pulled some binoculars from his pocket for a closer view. Suddenly, there were several large flashes as the charges went off. In the light of the final explosions, Hogan could see that factory lay in ruins.

Witnessing the event with unaided eyesight, Durand proclaimed, "For the glory of France."

"For the glory of France," LeBeau echoed.

Hogan put the binoculars back into his pocket and smiled. "Mission a success," he declared. "All of you did well. Now, let's get back to camp."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Working the Night Shift

Carter woke early Sunday morning, nearly an hour ahead of his alarm. The last two days had been fairly routine except for the tunnel they were digging. They were close to breaking through early Saturday, but Carter had called the digging to a halt. If he had any chance of preventing Hogan's crew from finding out about his tunnel, it would be necessary to complete the project at night.

Shortly after midnight, he and Miller had gone down and finished things up. They now had an auxiliary tunnel which joined the main tunnels through a trap door from below. The tunnels joined just past the point where the tunnel system used to branch off towards Barracks 6. Just before this junction, they'd dug up into the tunnel wall itself. They'd hidden a peephole in the wall facing the main tunnel so they could look and listen for activity. The hole was also large enough for them to slip through a long rod with a weighted handkerchief tied to the end. This device would be used to sweep dirt back over the trap door when they returned, thus concealing evidence of their intrusion.

Carter was a little anxious about that night's mission. It would be the first one under his command. He was even more concerned about that morning, however. Miller already knew about his plans and the basics of Hogan's operation. This morning, after roll call, he was going to share some of that information with the rest of his chosen crew. There was no way he could get the okay from London and he was certain that Hogan would be furious if he ever found out. Maybe even court-martial him--Hogan would certainly have the grounds. But he couldn't let that stop him.

He was a patriotic American. He wasn't going to just sit around the POW camp doing nothing. As a member of Hogan's group, he'd enjoyed the thrill of striking a blow to the enemy from inside enemy lines. He wasn't about to stop now.

When he had been at Barracks 2, they had taunted him several times about whose side he was on, even going so far as to tell him that he'd just cost them the war. If they had any doubts, his missions should prove he was still loyal.

Carter lay there, his thoughts churning, until it was time to get up for roll call. Then, he got up to start the day.

- - -

After roll call, Carter order Miller, Nelson, Montgomery and Evans to join him in his quarters. They'd brought some chairs from the main room and were seated around the small table that also served as Carter's desk.

"Remember when I moved in, I talked about our having a mission?" Carter declared. "Well, now that our tunnel is finished, we can begin."

"It's finished?" Nelson asked.

"Miller and I finished it last night."

"But it doesn't go very far," protested Montgomery. "How's it supposed to help any?"

Carter became very serious. "All right, guys. Before I go on, I need you to give me your solemn word that what I'm about to tell you will go no further than this room. You are to discuss it with no one except those currently present here." The men all agreed and Carter continued. "The tunnel we dug connects to a much larger system. It gives us access to several spots throughout the camp as well as an exit outside the fence. The latter will be the one that concerns us. We will use it to perform our missions."

"Which are?" Nelson prompted.

"As you may have heard, the Underground and other sabotage units have been blowing up several key sites in this area. We don't want to call attention to ourselves. Therefore, we're going to use a different tactic. We're going to infiltrate the facility, then create a disaster that will look like an accident. It will cripple their operation but will arouse no suspicion. And we will be helping the Allied war effort."

"Very ingenious," Montgomery complemented him. The others voiced their agreement.

"Thanks, guys," Carter acknowledged. "Now there's one more thing you need to be aware of. Even though we're not using dynamite, the missions are going to be very dangerous. If we're caught, we won't be protected by the Geneva Convention. We will likely be executed as spies. Now, would anyone like to opt out?" The men all shook their heads no. "Okay, then we'll discuss tonight's mission. Our target is going to be the new research lab they're building east of Hammelburg. Evans, you were majoring in electrical engineering before you were drafted, right?"

"Yes, Sir," Evans answered.

"You think you could cause some electrical fires, make it appear accidental?"

"I think so."

"Good. Then, you're with me tonight. Now, we have to figure out how to get inside without arousing suspicion."

"I might have a suggestion, Sir," stated Evans. "When I was in town the other day getting the food for our cookout, they were hiring civilian laborers. They needed them for cleaning, moving heavy loads, that sort of thing. They were hiring all shifts but I don't think they were having much luck hiring for nights. They may still have some openings."

"Then, that's how we'll do it. We'll have to get some fake papers. I know where. Can you speak German?"

"No, Sir," replied Evans.

"All right, then. If there's any situation where we have to speak German, let me do all the talking. Today, I want you to practice speaking English with a German accent. In fact, that's something all of you could do. And first chance you get, everyone needs to learn basic German. It might come in handy."

"What about civilian clothes?"

Carter smiled. "I know where to get those, too. I guess that covers it for now. You're dismissed."

- - -

Late that night, Evans followed Carter through the tunnel they'd dug. Just before they reached the trap door, Carter went up and looked through their peephole. He could see no one nearby in the main system and everything seemed quiet. Carter went back down and the two proceeded to their trap door exit.

After following Carter up out of the exit, Evans took a moment to survey what he could see of the main tunnel system. "I had no idea it was this huge," he gasped.

"This is only a small part of it," Carter informed him.

"And Hogan's unit uses this? Does anyone else know?"

In a serious tone, Carter said, "Look, Evans, I hope you don't mind, but the less you know about the operation, the safer it is for you and them."

"I understand, Sir," Evans acknowledged.

"All right, follow me and we'll go get our civilian clothes. We'll proceed with caution, though. We need to make sure no one else is down here."

Carefully, they made their way to the room which held the racks of clothing. They each picked out some civilian clothes that would fit and put them on. When they were finished, Carter ordered, "Wait, here."

Carter went on alone to the room where the printing press was stored. There were also various blank forms that they had printed and hidden there. He took two of the blank civilian ID forms and quickly filled them out to match his and Evans descriptions. For himself, he chose the name Andreas Becker. He identified Evans as Ludwig Strauss.

Once he had finished, Carter rejoined Evans. "Okay, we're out of here," declared Carter as they headed for the tree stump exit.

- - -

Once outside the camp, Carter led Evans to an area a short distance away. Behind some bushes, Carter revealed a sidecar motorcycle that was hidden there. He had spoken with their contact in the motor pool that afternoon and arranged it. In addition to the usual fee, he paid the guy an extra ten dollars to keep it their secret. He didn't want Hogan or the others to learn of it.

"You're in the sidecar," he told Evans.

"Yes, Sir," Evans agreed.

Carter took his seat on the motorcycle while Evans climbed into the sidecar. When they were ready, Carter sped off in the direction of Hammelburg.

- - -

They hid the motorcycle just outside Hammelburg and Carter and Evans continued on foot. Arriving in town, they discovered that the lab was in desperate of night help. One of the supervisors was in town seeking recruits. Once they had shown him their papers, they were hired on the spot. A short time later, they and several other workers were loaded into the back of a truck and driven to the lab.

When they reached the lab, the employees were assigned their duties. Most of the workers were sent to unload supplies or work on the final construction. As the newcomers, Carter and Evans were assigned janitorial duty. They were secretly thrilled with this unexpected advantage. They would have the excuse to travel throughout the building.

The supervisor led Carter and Evans to the janitorial closet. "Get what you need," he ordered. "Then, start cleaning the rooms down this hall. When you're through here, you can move to the next section, and then the next. I expect this building cleaned by morning. Understand?"

"Jawohl," Carter and Evans both answered.

"Then, I'll leave you to it. I'll check back later and see how you're doing."

The supervisor left. Carter and Evans promptly got their supplies together and headed for the first room. They quickly checked the room for bugs. It was okay. "Any idea on how you're going to cause the fires?" Carter asked, as he picked up a rag and began dusting.

Evans emptied the trash and replied, "They seem to be abundantly furnished with the latest electrical equipment. While we're cleaning, I'll rewire the circuits in some of them so they'll get too much current and overheat. With time, it should catch fire. We're just ordinary civilians. We wouldn't know anything about electrical circuits. Therefore, if the machines are isolated as the cause of the fire, the inspectors should believe they were assembled wrong at the factory. We need to concentrate on the machines in close proximity to the janitor closet, Bunsen burners, oxygen tanks and other flammable or potentially explosive material. That way, if the machine catches fire, it will cause extensive damage."

"Okay, Evans. This room is next to the janitor closet. You get started working on that machine in the corner and I'll clean."

"Yes, Sir."

- - -

Carter and Evans were making their way down the hall. They had cleaned several rooms and Evans had just finished "fixing" the second machine when they heard a noise in the hall. The door opened and the supervisor walked in. "How's it going?" the supervisor asked.

"Sehr gut," answered Carter.

"I've been checking the rooms you've finished cleaning. I am pleased with your work."

"Danke."

"Well, I've got others to check on. I'll let you get back to work."

The supervisor left and they continued with their work.

- - -

By morning, Carter and Evans had cleaned all the rooms they'd been assigned, tampering with several machines in the process. It was nearly five o'clock when the supervisor ordered the men back into the truck and they were driven back to Hammelburg. Once there, they hurried towards the motorcycle, even running once they were out of town. They quickly took their seats on the motorcycle and Carter sped off towards camp.

The rest of the men in Barracks 6 were lined up at the door when Carter and Evans opened the trap door and entered the room. Less than two minutes later, Shultz was calling everyone outside for roll call. Carter and Evans took their places in line and filed out with the rest. Standing at attention, Carter let his eyes wander in the direction of the research lab. He could only hope their mission proved successful.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Just a Little Accident

Shortly after roll call, Carter headed for Klink's office. He found Corporal Langenscheidt sitting at Hilda's desk out front. "I'd like to see Colonel Klink, please," Carter stated.

"I'll let him know you're here," said Langenscheidt, picking up the phone and contacting Klink. After a moment, Langenscheidt added, "You may go right in."

"Good morning, Sergeant Carter. Please sit down," invited Klink, indicating the chair across from his desk. Carter sat down. Klink smiled and pleasantly continued, "Now, Carter, what can I do for you today?"

"I didn't come to ask for anything. I came to offer my services."

Klink was puzzled. "Services? What kind of services?"

"I heard Hilda was going to be gone this week. I thought I'd volunteer to fill in as acting secretary."

"Corporal Langenscheidt is serving as my aide."

"Can he type?" asked Carter.

"I don't think so."

Carter smiled. "Well, I can. They taught us at business school. I got a B+."

"You know, it's tempting, but I can't let you handle sensitive material," protested Klink.

"And just how many top secret records do you keep in a POW camp?" Carter countered. "Don't tell me it's a secret how many sacks of potatoes are ordered for the mess hall. Or which day our Red Cross packages are expected. Or when Shultz is taking his next furlough."

Klink thought about it a moment. "You're right. Most of it is just routine records and reports. Maybe we could use your help. That would free Langenscheidt to return to his duties. If there is something you shouldn't see, I'll have someone else take care of it. When can you begin?"

"Immediately," Carter eagerly offered.

"All right. Send Langenscheidt in and wait at Hilda's desk. I'll get with you later about today's assignments."

"Thank you, Sir. You won't regret this." Carter stood up and left the room, ready to carry out his first assignment.

- - -

Carter was sitting at Hilda's desk, typing. Corporal Langenscheidt had returned to duty. Not long after that, Klink had brought out some handwritten reports to be typed up. A quick scan of the papers showed they were the routine stuff they'd spoken of earlier. The most interesting item was a foiled escape by a prisoner from Barracks 16, but things like that happened all the time. Carter was typing the second report when Hogan walked in.

Hogan's face registered his surprise. "Carter! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Observing, Sir," was Carter's short reply.

Hogan leaned closer so he wouldn't be overheard and warned, "You be careful. They still execute spies."

"I know, Sir. And I will…be careful, I mean. Officially, I'm here as Klink's acting secretary. I'm filling in while Hilda's gone for the week."

"You're getting pretty good at manipulating Klink, aren't you?"

Carter smiled. "I had a good teacher."

Hogan recognized the intended compliment and smiled back. "Thank you. So, have you 'observed' anything yet?"

Carter glanced at the papers on the desk. "Only that there was an unsuccessful escape from Barracks 16 last week but I'm guessing you knew about that."

Hogan nodded. "Yeah. Klink had me there as witness when he sentenced the guy to thirty days in the cooler. I let it stand. That guy had been informed of our no escape policy."

"Shall I let Klink know you're here, Sir?"

"No. I'll surprise him. He expects it, you know."

Carter watched as Hogan opened the door to Klink's office and started to walk in. He heard Klink say, "Hogan, I'm extremely busy, right now."

"It won't take long," he heard Hogan insist, just before the door closed.

Carter chuckled softly and returned to his typing.

- - -

General Burkhalter arrived just before noon. When he entered the outer office, Carter said, "Commandant Klink is expecting you, Sir. He said to send you right in."

"Danke," acknowledged Burkhalter as he opened the door and walked into Klink's office.

Hogan's team had seen Burkhalter arrive. They went to Hogan's quarters to listen in on their coffee pot receiver.

"Klink, what are you doing with a prisoner as your secretary?" they heard Burkhalter ask.

"He volunteered," Klink replied. "Hilda requested the week off and he's filling in."

"And I suppose it never occurred to you that he is the enemy. That he is on the Allies side."

"Of course, it occurred to me," they heard Klink insist. "Most of the work is merely routine concerning the day-to-day operation of this camp. Rest assured, if I receive any sensitive material, I'll have someone else handle it."

"See that you do, Klink. That man is one of Hogan's men. I don't trust him."

Klink was amused. "Oh, oh, oh. That's where you're wrong, General. That man WAS one of Hogan's men. He requested a transfer. Since then, he's been a model prisoner. You'll see."

"All right, he can remain. But if there's any problems, I'll hold you responsible."

"Yes, Sir," Klink agreed.

Klink and Burkhalter started talking about Luftwaffe business. After about five minutes, a loud explosion could be heard throughout the camp.

"What was that?" they heard Burkhalter cry.

"Kinch, put the coffee pot away," ordered Hogan, as the rest of them headed for the door.

When the men from Barracks 2 arrived outside, they could see men pouring from the other barracks, as well. Looking around, they could see smoke rising to the sky just east of Hammelburg.

"What do you think it is, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk.

"I think that's about where the new research lab is located," replied Hogan. "I'll see what Klink knows."

Hogan headed towards the place where Klink and Burkhalter were standing just outside Klink's barracks. Before he reached them, they turned around and went inside. Hogan followed them in. Burkhalter and Klink had already entered Klink's office and closed the door.

Carter was still seated at Hilda's desk. "I'm sorry, but you can't go in," he told Hogan. "Klink left orders that they're not to be disturbed."

"I'd like to find out what's going on," Hogan insisted. "Find out if it was the new lab."

"I overheard Burkhalter tell Klink something about him going to call them. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Sir. Probably just a little accident"

Hogan knew that the others had probably returned to his quarters by this time and were listening in on Klink's office. They were probably monitoring the phone conversations, too. He figured they would learn more that way than he would if he just barged in. Therefore, he conceded, "All right, I'll stop back later."

Hogan left and Carter returned to his work.

- - -

Late that afternoon, Hogan, LeBeau and Newkirk were standing outside Barracks 2, deeply engrossed in conversation. They watched as Major Hochstetter's car pulled into camp and stopped in front of Klink's barracks. "The Gestapo, now," stated LeBeau.

"Things sure are lively, today," Newkirk observed.

"Let's go in and see what we can find out," suggested Hogan, and the three of them went inside to eavesdrop.

- - -

Hochstetter marched into Klink's office and stopped at Hilda's desk. "I demand to see Colonel Klink," Hochstetter ordered.

Carter rose from his chair and stood at attention, saying, "He's in conference with General Burkhalter, Major, but you can go on in."

Hochstetter was stunned. "You're not going to try to stop me? Or talk me out of it?" he wondered.

Still standing at attention, Carter declared, "You're the Gestapo. You have that privilege."

One could tell Hochstetter was pleased with the remark. "Finally. Someone shows proper respect." Then, he eyed Carter a little more closely. "You're one of the prisoners. From Hogan's barracks. Right?"

"Not anymore. I was transferred to Barracks 6.

Hochstetter was suspicious. "Transferred? Why?"

"Well, what would you do if people treated you like you were stupid and kept telling you to shut up?" Carter responded, deliberately leaving out the part about how they'd questioned his loyalty. Major Hochstetter didn't need to know just how loyal he was.

Major Hochstetter grinned and snarled, "I'd shoot them."

"I don't like to shoot people. Not if I can avoid it," remarked Carter. "Besides, I can't imagine the guards handing me a gun." _With the exception of Shultz_,Carter thought.

"I should hope not. At ease. You may resume your duties." Hochstetter turned sharply and went into Klink's office.

Hogan and his crew were listening from Hogan's quarters when Hochstetter entered the room.

"Hochstetter, what are you doing here?" Burkhalter asked.

"Investigating last week's sabotage at the weapons factory," they heard Hochstetter reply. "I would have been here earlier today, but I was delayed by the explosion at the new lab."

"Do they suspect sabotage there, too?"

"Nein. Their inspectors were in before I arrived. They found no evidence of sabotage. I had my people investigate every detail and we found no sign of sabotage."

"But the explosion?" Burkhalter persisted.

"Was an accident," Hochstetter sourly responded. "All their newfangled equipment. Seems some dummkopf at the factory wired them wrong. Some of them overheated and caught fire. Most fires were contained. But one near the janitor closet caused extensive damage. The flammable chemicals in the closet caught fire and burned out of control for some time. The explosion was caused by another unit which was located near a Bunsen burner. Seems the burner had a slow leak that hadn't been detected yet and now there's a huge crater where that room once was."

LeBeau noticed a strange look appear on Hogan's face. "What is it, Colonel?" he asked.

"Maybe nothing. And possibly, something," replied Hogan cryptically, and let it stand at that. He wasn't ready to share his suspicions with his men just yet. Hochstetter had declared the explosion an accident. Earlier that day, a certain Sergeant had assured him that it was probably 'just a little accident.' He also recalled that one of Carter's new friends had been studying electrical engineering. And, come to think of it, Carter was one of the few people who hadn't rushed outside at the sound of the explosion. It certainly bore some investigation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Observations and Theories

Hochstetter and Burkhalter had stayed the night. Early the next morning, they stood on Klink's porch and watched as the prisoners filed out for roll call. The prisoners in Barrack 6 caught their attention. "That's your secretary, isn't it?" asked General Burkhalter.

"Yes, Sir," replied Klink. "He's their new Barracks Leader. Since he took over, they've reported for roll call like this every morning."

Shultz went over and began to count the prisoners in Barracks 2. The three German officers left Klink's porch and headed over to join them. As they approached, Hogan noticed Burkhalter give another glance towards the prisoners from Barrack 6. He also heard the General say, "Impressive. Very impressive."

"Ja," agreed Hochstetter.

"I agree, General Burkhalter, " Klink stated. "I told Hogan his men could take lessons."

Burkhalter glared at Klink. "So could your guards, Klink."

Hogan chuckled and said, "He's right, Klink, they could." Several of the other prisoners voiced their agreement.

A look of wonder flickered across Hochstetter's face. "You know, I never thought it possible, but for once, I agree with Hogan," he declared.

Hogan smiled cockily. "Let's not make a habit of it."

Hochstetter gave Hogan a sour look. "Don't worry, I won't."

- - -

Burkhalter finished his Lutwaffe business and left early that afternoon. A short time later, Hochstetter prepared to leave, as well. As usual, he still suspected that the saboteurs of the weapons factory had come from this camp but was unable to prove it. On his way out, he stopped at Hilda's desk. He picked up one of the papers Carter had typed and examined it. There was evidence of only a few corrected mistakes.

"A pity, actually. Too bad you're not on our side," Hochstetter declared.

Carter was puzzled. "Sir?" he prompted.

"I'd have you transferred to Berlin."

Carter was a little nervous. "For interrogation?"

"Why? You have something to hide?" Hochstetter asked, a hint of suspicion now in his voice.

"Does using a flashlight to read a letter from home after lights out count?"

"Nein."

"Then, I guess I don't…have anything to hide."

Hochstetter brought the conversation back to his original topic of conversation. "Soon the Allies will surrender to the glorious Third Reich. When they become part of our colonies, I shall request your transfer to my office. Efficient help is so hard to find these days. Till then, Auf Wiedersehen. Heil, Hitler." Hochstetter gave the usual salute.

Carter started to return the salute. "Heil--" Stopping himself, Carter declared, "You almost got me, Major."

With a shake of his head and a slightly amused look on his face, Hochstetter left. Carter sighed with relief and went back to work.

- - -

A short time later, Hogan entered the office. "I noticed our favorite Krauts have both left," he said, the sarcasm obvious in his voice.

Carter nodded. "Yeah. Hochstetter wants to have me transferred to Berlin."

Hogan became very serious, his voice reflecting his concern. He spoke very quietly so he wouldn't be overheard. "I'll contact London. I'll have them send the sub. We'll have you transferred to London tonight."

"Not for interrogation," Carter explained. "He wants me to be his secretary when the Allies surrender."

Hogan breathed a sigh of relief. "Then, we have nothing to worry about." Carter gave him a puzzled look and Hogan added, "The Allies aren't going to lose."

"Oh, yeah. Right," Carter agreed. "You here to see Klink?"

"Later." Major Hochstetter wasn't planning an interrogation but Colonel Hogan was. He pulled an empty chair up alongside Hilda's desk. That way, they wouldn't be overheard. It was good for effect, too.

"So, how's the 'observing' coming along?" he asked.

Carter was a little uneasy. He couldn't help but notice the look Hogan was giving him. He'd seen it too many times before. Sort of the 'cat that swallowed the canary' look that Hogan got when he was about to trap someone. "All right, I guess. Of course, Burkhalter's and Hochstetter's arrivals slowed things down a bit. Now that they're gone…" Carter gulped nervously and added, "We'll see."

"That 'little accident' at the research lab was fortunate for our side, wasn't it?" Hogan asked.

Carter's eyes went to the papers on his desk, tryng to avoid Hogan's gaze. "Yes, Sir. I suppose it was."

"From the look of that smoke, I'd say it will be weeks before they get it operational again, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't know, Sir. I didn't go outside."

Hogan feigned curiosity. "Why not? Almost everyone else did."

Still keeping his eyes on the desk, Carter noticed the phone. "Well, somebody had to monitor the phone," Carter offered as a weak excuse.

"Expecting an important call, were we?"

Carter squirmed under Hogan's scrutiny. "You never know."

"I suppose not." Hogan abruptly tried another approach. "Well, how about Evans? Did he go out?"

"How would I know?" Carter protested. "Like I said, I didn't go out."

Hogan was pleased. His change in questioning had produced the desired effect. Carter was definitely becoming more nervous. "That's right," Hogan agreed. Then, Hogan snickered and said, "You know, that would be very odd. If two of the people who didn't go out were both from Barracks 6."

"It would be a coincidence," Carter nervously suggested.

Hogan gave his wayward sergeant a patronizing look. "Well, I'd better let you get back to work," he said, standing and returning the chair to the corner. He'd given Carter enough rope. Now, he'd let Carter hang himself.

Hogan headed for Klink's office and entered. Carter watched him leave with mixed emotions. He was relieved that the interrogation was over. But he didn't understand it. Usually, when Hogan had his victim where he'd had him, Hogan would move in for the kill. Instead, Hogan just left. And why had Hogan mentioned Evans? Surely, Hogan didn't suspect, did he? Of course, Hogan was smart. Carter decided that he'd have to be even more careful in the future.

- - -

Hogan entered the front office shortly after roll call on Wednesday. "Colonel Hogan, I need to speak with you," said Carter as soon as he'd entered.

"Been doing some more observing?" Hogan asked.

"This is serious, Sir. I was filing the mess hall records yesterday afternoon and I found this in the folder." Carter explained, showing Hogan a paper.

Hogan carefully examined the paper. It was a memo from General Burkhalter to all Luftwaffe officers. It was dated almost three weeks ago, long before this thing with Carter came up. They wouldn't have known Carter would be working in the office. Therefore it didn't look like a trap. The paper must have accidentally gotten mixed in with the mess hall records and was filed by mistake. The memo was about suspected traitors to the Third Reich. The Luftwaffe personnel were asked to keep the suspects in their area under surveillance and report any suspicious behavior to Berlin immediately. The Gestapo would handle it from there. Looking over the list of names, a couple of them caught Hogan's attention. He knew they were important members of the Underground. He hadn't heard anything about them being taken in for questioning yet. Therefore, he had to get this information to London as soon as possible.

"We have to get this information to London," Hogan told Carter. "While I keep Klink busy, write up a list of those names."

"I'll do better than that, Sir," promised Carter.

Hogan entered Klink's office wondering what Carter had in mind.

After about ten minutes in Klink's office, Hogan returned. Carter handed him a paper and stated, "I typed you a copy."

Hogan looked at the neatly typed paper in his hand. It was an exact copy of the entire memo. "Good work, Carter," he complemented. "London will be glad to have this. You may have saved a lot of lives."

Carter smiled. "Thank you, Sir. I'm glad I could help."

"Carry on with your observing, Sergeant," quipped Hogan as he left.

- - -

Hogan entered Barracks 2. The others were seated around the table. "Kinch, get on the radio with London," he ordered. "I have some very important information to deliver."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged Kinch, getting up and hurrying towards their hidden bunk entrance to the tunnels below. Hogan followed.

Newkirk and LeBeau watched them go, then rushed to catch up. "What is it, Sir?" asked Newkirk, as they got to the bunk.

Hogan started down the ladder. "Names of suspected traitors to the Third Reich. At least two of the names are Underground agents. I don't think they've been arrested yet. London has to pull them out."

Newkirk followed Hogan to the radio room below. "But where? How?"

LeBeau walked up and stood beside Newkirk. Recognizing that the questions pertained to his information, Hogan quickly explained, "Carter found a memo in one of Klink's file cabinets in the front office. The memo's three weeks old. I don't think it's a trap."

"London's on the line," said Kinch.

Hogan went to the radio. In code, Hogan informed London that he had important information that needed to be picked up. Due to the sensitive nature of said information, they couldn't risk detection by sending it via radio. They would need to arrange a pickup. London agreed to send a plane that night and gave the coordinates.

When he'd finished speaking with London, Hogan looked at Newkirk and declared, "Newkirk, you're the little old lady tonight. We're just an elderly couple out for stroll in the moonlight."

"How romantic," jeered Newkirk. Then, he switched to his 'little old lady' voice. "But I'm warning you, Sir. Any funny business, and I'll whup you with my bag." Newkirk resumed his normal voice. "So, Carter found this, huh? Our Carter is getting pretty resourceful."

"From what I've seen, he's not doing too bad as a Barracks Leader, either," LeBeau added.

"Maybe a little too resourceful," agreed Hogan, solemnly.

"I've been noticing a few things this week," Kinch began. "I've been coming up with a little theory of my own. I know it's going to sound stupid but…You don't think Carter is behind what happened at the research lab, do you?"

Hogan winced. "I'm considering that possibility, yes."

"But that is stupid, if you'll pardon my saying so, Sirs," argued Newkirk. "We've all heard Carter's ideas in the past. The word stupid doesn't begin to explain them."

Hogan had a theory, too. "Back then, he had the leisure to act impulsively. But since he became Barracks Leader, he has a command, a small one, though it may be. His men are his responsibility. A responsibility that he seems to be taking quite seriously. He's obviously taken the time to plan his decisions, weighing their strengths and weaknesses. But if he's involved in these so-called accidents, it's not good enough, I'm afraid. He could be playing with a dynamite far more deadly than any he's ever used. If he is, it will have to be dealt with. I'm just hoping it won't cause a permanent rift."

Newkirk was very concerned. "You think maybe Carter won't ever want to come back, then?"

"Nobody said command was going to be easy," stated Hogan with frustration as he headed for the ladder.

His men quietly watched him go, their faces reflecting their concern.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Mission Gone Wrong

Hogan was having problems sleeping Thursday night. He recalled the past twenty four hours. He and Newkirk had made the rendezvous with the plane and sent the memo to London without incident.

The day at camp had been fairly routine. No unexpected visitors. No assignments from London. Carter, of course, was still working in Klink's office. Hogan didn't mind that. At least, he knew where Carter was during the day and Carter's 'observing' had paid off. London was pleased with the memo Carter found. Several lives would be saved because of it.

It was Carter's other activities that concerned him and that's why he was having trouble sleeping. If Carter and his team from Barracks 6 were behind the lab accidents and were planning more, they were putting themselves at extreme risk. If discovered, they could be executed as spies. Should this happen, there was a chance that Hogan's operation might be exposed in the fallout.

As senior POW officer at the camp, the prisoners were his responsibility. He couldn't let this happen. He would have to order Carter to stop. First, however, he needed to confirm his suspicions. He had tried to get Carter to slip up during the interrogation and that had failed. Then, he had dropped the interrogation at a key point after mentioning Evans, hoping that one of them might try a cover-up and expose themselves. So far, that hadn't worked either.

Newkirk's earlier observation had him worried, as well. If he did have to come down on Carter, there was a good possibility that Carter would never want to come back. Especially since he was getting along so well with the men in Barracks 6.

Hogan got up and paced the room for quite some time. Then, he decided his quarters were too confining. He went out to the main room and went over to the bunk which was their entrance to the tunnels. Kinch was lying there. Hogan woke Kinch. "I'd like to go below," he quietly said. "You can use my bunk till I get back."

"Something up?" asked Kinch.

"Can't sleep, that's all. My room's too confining."

Kinch seemed to understand. "Need more room to pace, huh?"

"Something like that." Hogan went below and Kinch entered Hogan's quarters.

- - -

Hogan had been in the tunnels for nearly three hours. Suddenly, a noise caught his attention. It sounded like someone was in the tunnel. He braced himself against the tunnel wall, then eased his way closer to investigate. Peering carefully around the corner, he saw Carter and Montgomery, dressed in civilian clothes, head for the room where they kept their clothing racks. He waited outside while they returned the clothes. Then, he followed them further down the tunnel.

Where the cave-in blocked the former branch to Barracks 6, he saw the two men stop and open a trap door in the tunnel floor. They went inside, then replaced the door. A few moments later, he saw them extend a rod with a weighted handkerchief through a hole in the wall. He watched as they used this makeshift device to sweep the dirt back over the trap door and erase any sign of its presence.

Hogan couldn't help but smile in admiration at Carter's ingenuity. That smile was short-lived, however, as he realized that this confirmed his suspicions. If there was another accident at a nearby facility, Carter would have been behind it. It would be time to have a long, serious discussion with one wayward Sergeant.

- - -

Shortly before noon, Hogan had gone to his quarters to plan for his meeting with Carter. A while later, Kinch entered the room. "A message from London, Sir," he said, handing Hogan the decoded message.

Hogan read the message. "So, London wants an encore," he declared.

Kinch nodded. "Looks that way, Sir."

"All right, Kinch. Call the men in. We have to plan tonight's mission."

As Kinch was leaving, LeBeau rush in. "Colonel, it's all over camp," he stated, nearly out of breath. "The chemical lab on the Mannheim Road has exploded."

Hogan was stunned. "What!" He thought Carter was causing accidents. "Sabotage?" he guessed.

"No, another accident. A trash can in one of the rooms caught fire. They think it was caused by an unextinguished cigarette. There was a bucket of water nearby. They threw it on the fire to extinguish the flames. Only thing was, it wasn't water. Some idiot was using the water bucket to carry something flammable. The fire spread out of control. Realizing the danger, they evacuated immediately. Soon after, the fire reached some of the volatile chemicals they had stored there and the building exploded. There's little left of the factory."

Hogan frowned. This confirmed his theories. He knew exactly who the 'idiot' was who had filled the bucket. He had to have a talk with that 'idiot' and soon. But not today. They had a mission to plan. Then, having been up most of the night, he had to get some rest so he'd be ready for the mission. With all this, however, he had no idea how much sleep he'd actually get but he had to try. He needed a clear head for the mission tonight.

- - -

Late that night, Hogan, Newkirk and Durand approached the Hammelburg bridge. They had blown up the bridge before but the Germans rebuilt it. Now, London wanted it destroyed again. Newkirk and Durand climbed up underneath the bridge to lay the charges. Hogan watched from below.

Hogan activated the walkie-talkie that he was holding. "Papa Bear, to Night Owl One, how's the road your way?"

"All clear," he heard Kinch say.

"Night Owl Two, how's it look your way?"

"All clear here, too," LeBeau's voice confirmed.

Hogan watched as Newkirk and Durand continued their work.

Suddenly, a German patrol appeared from what seemed like nowhere. The patrol looked almost as surprised as the three saboteurs. "Halt or we'll shoot," the leader ordered. The leader and two armed men approached Hogan. "You, raise your hands," the leader demanded.

Hogan looked for a way to escape but saw none. "Now!" snapped the leader. His two companions waved their guns threateningly. Finally, with a sour look, Hogan complied.

Three other soldiers had their rifles aimed at the two under the bridge. "You two, get down here now," the leader ordered Newkirk and Durand. The two prisoners reluctantly obeyed.

While Nekirk and Durand were climbing down, Kinch entered the camp, followed by an armed private. "I found this one down the road a ways," the private told his superior.

"Check for others," the leader ordered.

Across the bridge, LeBeau saw what was happening. Knowing there was nothing he could do alone, he started off towards the trees. One of the Germans spotted him and alerted the others. While the rest of the men guarded their prisoners, the leader and two others fired wildly in LeBeau's direction. LeBeau went to the ground. Newkirk glanced at Hogan. "I think he's been hit, Sir," Newkirk declared, a worried look on his face.

"Quiet," the leader demanded. Then, he sent two of the men off to search for LeBeau, saying, "If he's alive, bring him back. If not, it doesn't really matter."

The prisoners quietly exchanged worried glances.

- - -

LeBeau stumbled and fell next to their tree stump entrance. He had been pushing himself hard for over an hour now trying to make it back to camp. If the others were to have help, he would have to make it. He put his hand to his shoulder. It felt wet. The fall must have started the bleeding again. He had been hit by one of the patrol's bullets. He didn't know how bad. He was afraid to look for fear he would faint from the sight of his blood. He'd done it before. Tonight, that was not an option. Not if there was to be any chance of a rescue.

Once he'd been hit, he'd ran and ran and ran, trying to stay away from the patrol and feeling the urgency to find help. Slowly, LeBeau moved up enough to open the entrance and crawl inside. He hurried through tunnels till he reached the ladder that led up to Barracks 2.

After climbing the ladder and closing the bunk entrance, LeBeau looked around the room. The other prisoners were obviously still asleep, having adapted to the noise of the tunnels being used at night. LeBeau thought about waking them but then reconsidered. They shared the same Barracks but it wasn't the same as the friendship shared by Hogan's men. Then, LeBeau knew where he had to go.

- - -

Miller was awakened by a knock at their door. He was puzzled. They'd never had that happen before. If it was a special roll call or a bed check, Shultz wouldn't knock. He heard the knock again and several others were rousing. Miller went to the door and opened it. He was definitely not expecting what he found. LeBeau stood there looking as he was about to collapse at any second. He quickly helped LeBeau inside and closed the door before the spotlights hit the building. "Doc, get over here," he ordered. "Montgomery, get the Chief."

Montgomery hurried to the door to Carter's quarters and opened it a crack. "Sir," he called. Receiving no response, he tried again. "Sergeant Carter."

This time he got a response. "Yes," acknowledged Carter, sounding like someone who'd just been awakened.

"We need you out here right away."

Carter opened the door and hurried out. The moonlight shining in the window and the flashlights a couple of the prisoners held provided a little light. It gave Carter a dim view of LeBeau now sitting at table and he could see that LeBeau was in terrible shape. Carter wasted no time getting to LeBeau's side. "LeBeau, what happened?" a worried Carter asked.

"The others have been captured," LeBeau replied. "We were on a mission. A patrol surprised us."

Carter noticed LeBeau's shoulder. "You've been shot."

LeBeau ignored Carter's concern. "We have to help them," he insisted.

Carter quickly looked around the room at his team, then back at LeBeau. "We will. But first, we have to get below where there's light," he insisted.

"But the tunnel, it is caved-in," declared LeBeau.

"We dug a new one," Carter told him. Then, Carter ordered, "Miller, you go first. Montgomery and I will help him down to you. Nelson, Evans, you're needed, too."

The six men entered the tunnel and Evans closed the trap door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Rescue Mission

When they reached the radio room, Carter had LeBeau sit down. Nelson looked at LeBeau's wound. "You got a first aid kit?" he asked Carter.

"I'll get it," Carter replied. He was gone for a minute, then returned with a large case that he gave to Nelson. Opening the case, Nelson found that it was well-stocked with medical supplies for various emergencies.

Carter started sending his men for various supplies that they might need for their rescue mission. Nelson tried unsuccessfully to tend to LeBeau's injury.

"I'll be okay. There isn't time for this," protested LeBeau. "We have to get back to the others."

Noticing LeBeau's protests, Carter came over to join them. "It will take a while for us to get everything together. LeBeau, you have two choices," he declared. "Either you let Doc tend to your wound or I'll have the men upstairs detain you till we get back. Now, what's it going to be?"

"Okay, I'll let him play doctor if that will make you happy," LeBeau reluctantly conceded.

Nelson started treating LeBeau's wound and Carter returned to supervising the mission preparations.

After he had removed the bullet and bandaged LeBeau's shoulder, Nelson walked further down the tunnel to where Carter was grabbing some walkie-talkies. Carter was now dressed as a civilian laborer. "How is he?" asked Carter.

"The wound is bad but not seriously so," replied Nelson. "His exhaustion is what concerns me more. Probably caused by a combination of blood loss and his dash back here. He should not be returning with the rescue party."

Carter frowned. "You've seen LeBeau. He won't agree to that."

"After removing the bullet, I cauterized the wound. If he goes back out, it's likely he'll reopen it. There is also an increased risk of infection. He won't be able to travel quickly and will slow down the rest of you. As you know, every minute increases the odds against a successful rescue."

"He won't give up without a fight."

"I may have a solution to that," Nelson declared. "There's a supply of sedative in the kit. I could give him an injection to induce sleep."

Carter thought about it a moment. "All right. LeBeau will probably never forgive me but do it. Take care of him while we're gone."

"Yes, Sir," Nelson agreed and left to return to his patient.

Carter took inventory of what they'd collected. They had most of what they should need. He called Miller over. "Miller, run upstairs to Barracks 2 and have Olsen come down here. I'd like to speak with him."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged Miller, leaving to carry out Carter's order.

A few minutes later, Miller returned with Olsen. "The mission went wrong. LeBeau's been shot. Hogan and the others were captured," Carter explained. "I'm leading my men on a rescue mission."

"I'll come along," Olsen offered.

"No, you're needed here. If we haven't returned by late afternoon, take command. Contact London and take steps to terminate the operation. You know the procedure. Once London gives the okay, organize a massive escape. Get as many out of camp as you can. See that LeBeau gets back to France safely."

"I will," Olsen promised. "How is LeBeau?"

"He's got a bad shoulder wound, but he'll recover. He's exhausted and Nelson's giving him a sedative."

"LeBeau's not going to like it."

Carter looked grim. "I know. But we didn't have much choice."

Miller had been standing nearby during the conversation. Towards the end, Montgomery and Evans came in to join him. The three of them spoke quietly among themselves. Then, Miller glanced at Carter and said, "Chief, we think we're ready."

Carter noticed that the three of them had changed into civilian outfits. He did a quick check of their inventory and found that they had all he'd ordered plus a few additions. He'd requested a coil of rope but Miller carried several. Montgomery had several handcuffs fasted to his belt. In spite of the grave situation, Carter couldn't prevent his weak smile. He could see where those items might prove useful. Along with the firecrackers he carried in his own pocket. "Okay, then, let's go," he ordered.

Carter and his crew of three headed down the tunnel. "Good luck," Olsen called after them.

Carter glanced back for a moment. "Thanks. We'll need it." Then, he continued on.

- - -

Carter's team stealthily approached the Hammelburg Bridge. In the moonlight, they could vaguely make out the forms of the four prisoners and five members of the patrol that were nearby. Two other members of the patrol stood guard at opposite ends of the bridge.

"Looks like there's seven of them," Carter whispered. "And Hogan's crew is still here. We'll have to be careful. Draw them away one or two at a time. Divide and conquer. Let's take care of the sentries at the bridge first. Sandy, you and Evans take out the man on this end. Montgomery and I will handle the other."

"Yes, Sir," Miller softly acknowledged.

Carter and Montgomery quietly approached their man from behind. Pointing his gun against the sentry's ribs, Carter warned, "Not one sound."

Montgomery snapped a pair of handcuffs around the guy's wrists, then tied a gag around his mouth. "We always get our man," declared the Canadian Mountie.

Meanwhile, Miller formed a lasso with one of several ropes he'd brought. After twirling the rope above his head, he aimed for the other sentry. He lassoed the man and pulled him to the ground. Before the sentry could cry out, Evans hit the guy on the head with his gun. Then, Miller proceeded to hog-tie their prisoner while Evans gagged the man.

Soon, Carter and Montgomery joined them, forcing their prisoner along. They prodded him to a nearby tree, its trunk about ten inches in diameter. They removed the handcuff from one of the guy's wrists, wrapped it around the trunk and reattached it, effectively handcuffing the guy to the tree.

Then, the foursome left to set a trap. A short distance away, Carter got a rope from Miller. He tied a noose in one end and covered it with leaves. He threw the other end over a sturdy branch above and the end of it fell back down within reach. Then, they headed back to where the patrol was gathered with their prisoners.

A short distance away, Miller made the sound of some twigs breaking. The patrol leader sent two men to investigate. Carter's group continued to make small noises leading the men towards Carter's trap. Near the place to turn off to head for the tree, Carter said, "Let's split them up here. Montgomery and I will continue to lead one of the men to our trap. Sandy, you and Evans lead the other away in the opposite direction and take care of him."

"Yes, Chief," agreed Miller.

Carter and Montgomery veered to the left and hid behind some bushes to wait. Miller and Evans veered to the right and hid there. As the two Germans approached, they heard a sound from the left. Almost immediately, they heard another sound from the right. The two decided to split up.

The first German followed the sounds to the tree with the trap. As he neared, Carter stepped out into view. The German started to turn around to aim his rifle at Carter. Once his foot was where it needed to be, Carter yanked on the rope and pulled the guy off his feet until he was hanging upside down from the tree. The soldier was so startled, he dropped his rifle in the process. Montgomery slipped up from behind and cuffed the guy while Carter fastened his end of the rope securely to the tree. "Helfen," yelled the man. "Helfen."

Hearing the voice back at the bridge, the leader ordered his two remaining men, "No one goes. It could be a trap."

Miller and Evans had led their man in the opposite direction. They quickly stretched a piece of rope across the path, concealing it under some leaves. Then, they each took a position at one end of the rope. When the man approached, they lifted the rope up, pulling it taut, tripping the guy. Once their victim had fallen, Evans hit him over the head with his gun.

"I must remember to never turn my back on you," Miller commented, as he proceeded to hog-tie the man.

When they were finished, Carter's team rejoined at the place where they split. Then, they returned to the spot near the remaining patrol. Carter took a string of firecrackers from his pocket, lit it and threw it in front of the patrol. Thinking they were under attack, the three Germans fell to the ground for protection and fired their rifles in front of them. Carter's team crept up from the sides and the rear, guns drawn, covering the Germans. Realizing there was no way to turn around and get off a shot, the leader wisely surrendered.

Relieved of their guns, the prisoners were herded to a nearby tree. Montgomery handcuffed the three men to form a circle around the tree, each man's right hand to his neighbor's left.

Carter's team went over and released Hogan's group. "Glad to see you guys," Hogan said. "They were about ready to take us into Hammelburg and hand us over to the Gestapo."

"I brought some more dynamite in case you needed it. Do you want to finish the mission?"

"Be my guest," Hogan offered. Then, he nodded in Durand's direction. "Take him with you."

"Thanks." An eager Carter headed for the bridge, Durand following behind. They quickly set the charges under the bridge, then connected the fuse to the detonator. Carter had his hands on the detonator. "Now?" he asked Hogan.

"Now," Hogan agreed.

Carter pushed the handle down and the bridge exploded into tiny pieces. "Shall we go back to Berlin, now?" Carter asked.

The others gave him puzzled looks but said nothing. Hogan caught on and declared, "Yes, let's go home."

The two teams headed in the direction of Berlin, leaving their prisoners behind. On their way, they passed the guy still hanging by his ankle from the tree. "I see you've got one of them still hanging around," commented Newkirk as they went by.

Once they were safe from being overheard by the patrol, Hogan asked the question his crew were all wondering. "I see LeBeau made it back. How is he?"

"Shot in the shoulder," Carter explained. "Doc says its bad but he'll recover. LeBeau's exhaustion from his blood loss and the rush back to camp was his biggest problem. We had to sedate him."

"LeBeau's not going to like that."

Carter frowned. "I know. But we didn't really have a choice. Not if we were going to rescue you."

"You did the right thing," Hogan assured him. Then, he changed the topic. "But why Berlin?"

Carter's frown slowly turned to a smile. "Hochstetter wanted me in Berlin. I decided to oblige."

Hogan chuckled. "When the patrol tells Hochstetter about their prisoners from Berlin and the civilians that rescued them, he's going to think a Berlin Underground cell right under his nose was responsible for the sabotage. He'll be tearing Berlin inside out looking for them."

"Maybe he'll leave us alone for awhile," suggested Newkirk.

"We can only hope," Kinch added, as the group headed on towards camp. They needed to hurry. They had to make it back in time for roll call.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Meeting

The returning prisoners entered the radio room. LeBeau was halfway lying on a bench, trying to get up. Nelson was struggling to keep him down without reopening the wound in LeBeau's shoulder.

"Let me up!" demanded LeBeau. "I need to go help them."

"You're staying here. I'd hate to have to sedate you again," warned Nelson. "Not this close to roll call."

LeBeau would not be calmed. "Who cares about roll call? The others will be missing."

"We're back," declared Hogan.

Nelson and LeBeau, who both had been too busy struggling to notice the others, stopped and looked their way. "You're okay!" exclaimed LeBeau.

"But you're not. How's the shoulder?" Hogan asked.

"Sore. But I'll be okay." Then, LeBeau glared at Carter and snapped, "You tricked me. I let Nelson treat my shoulder like you wanted and you still left me behind."

Before Carter could respond, Hogan said, "LeBeau, you're still in no shape to go trudging through the countryside. If I were leading a mission right now, you'd be staying put. Carter made the right decision."

LeBeau looked dismayed. "But I only wanted to help, Sir."

"I know. And you did help," Hogan insisted. "You came all the way back here to get a rescue party. The patrol had given up searching for you. They were planning to leave in a few minutes to deliver us to the Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. If Carter had brought you along, chances are the rescue party wouldn't have made it in time."

LeBeau looked apologetically at Carter. "I'm sorry, Carter. I guess you made the right decision."

"That's okay. I understand," Carter acknowledged. "You were worried about the others. We all were."

"I am also sorry about before, mon ami," LeBeau stated. "I never meant for you to be hurt. For you to move out."

"That's okay, too. I'm not upset anymore," Carter assured him.

"I'm sorry, too," apologized Newkirk. "The things we said, they were only said in fun. We'd never wish to harm you, Carter."

Carter nodded. "Apology accepted."

"I hate to cut this short," said Hogan, interrupting. "But we need to clean up and change for roll call. It's almost time." The men started to leave for their respective barracks. "Carter," Hogan called. When Carter looked back, Hogan added, "After roll call, you're to report to my office. That's an order."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged Carter, his trepidation noticeable in his voice. Then, he hurried down the tunnel to catch up with the others from Barracks 6.

- - -

Carter paused outside the door to Hogan's quarters, his hand in the air, as if dreading to knock. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he forced himself to knock.

"Come in," he heard Hogan say. Carter entered. "Sit down," Hogan said, indicating a chair opposite his.

As Carter complied, Hogan surveyed the Sergeant. He noticed that Carter seemed very ill at ease. Hogan had debated on whether to cover the difficult or more pleasant aspects of the meeting first. Having seen Carter's apprehension, he decided it would be better for them both to approach the more difficult things first. Hogan gave Carter a long stare, then stated firmly, "I want these 'accidents' stopped and I want them stopped now. That's an order."

"But Sir, I only wanted to--" Carter started to protest but was cut off.

"I ordered them stopped. There is no room for argument. Understood?" Hogan demanded.

Carter looked abashed. "Yes, Sir," he quietly mumbled.

Hogan sighed. This was not going any better than he expected. Then, he thought of a way to emphasize the importance to Carter without sounding so harsh. "Stop and think about it, Carter," he urged. "If you're the good leader I know you are, you'll realize it's too dangerous for your men. For you , too. You're too good a man for us to lose. Your crew are amateurs. You have no backing from London. You've been lucky so far. But how long do you think that luck will hold? Look at last night. We had backing from London and lots of experience with missions, but we were still captured. Only your timely rescue kept us from being handed over to the Gestapo. See what I mean?"

"I know," admitted Carter, solemnly. "I just wanted to do my part in fighting the Nazis. To prove I was still a loyal American."

Hogan was puzzled. "You had nothing to prove. We all know how loyal you are."

"Then, why was everyone always asking which side I was on? Telling me I'd cost our side the war?"

"We were only joshing. We never meant anything by it. Others on the team have been told the same thing."

"I thought it was only in jest, at first," Carter declared. "And like you said, the others heard the same thing. Occasionally."

"But you heard it a lot," Hogan concluded. "Apparently, too much."

"After a while, I began to have my doubts. I thought maybe you guys were starting to mistrust me. And even if you weren't, I'd messed up so often, maybe you'd be better off without me on the team."

Hogan realized that the bugs may have added to Carter's doubts. "Carter, we have always trusted you, even when you moved out. I was angry, yes, that you went over my head to Klink. I sensed you were up to something. I couldn't take chances. I wanted to know for certain. We'd been wrong before but I didn't think we were this time. As Senior POW Officer, our operation and the prisoners in this camp are my responsibility. That's why we planted the bugs. Not that it did us any good, though."

"I understand about the bugs." Then, a smile flickered across Carter's face. "The guys had fun." Carter commented.

Hogan gave him a stern look. "Newkirk didn't. I believe he later said something about killing you guys. He's the one whose ears were ringing from whatever you guys dropped."

"Oh, boy," moaned Carter.

Hogan brought the conversation back to Carter's earlier concerns. "About your mistakes, Carter, we'll deal with them." Then, Hogan's expression became grim. After hearing how Carter had felt, he almost hated to do this. But it had to be done to maintain proper military discipline and in fairness to the rest of his men. "There's one more serious matter we have to discuss. I don't care if you are in Barracks Two or Six or even one of the other barracks, if you ever pull the same things again that you have this last week and a half, I will have you confined to barracks for the rest of the war. We're talking insubordination, neglecting the proper chain of command, freelancing it--maybe even going AWOL since you were out of camp without permission. Do you understand?"

Carter's gaze fell to the table. "Yes, Sir," he mumbled, contritely.

Arm crossed in front of him, Hogan stared harshly for a moment. Then, his expression softened. "Carter, you can relax," he said reassuringly. "The tough part's over with." Carter was obviously still tense, so Hogan continued, "I'm going to talk with London later today. Fill them in on last night's events. I'm going to request commendations not only for LeBeau, but for you and your team as well."

"The men deserve it," agreed Carter.

Hogan wanted to make sure Carter understood how he and his team felt. "So does their leader," he insisted. "I think that I speak for Newkirk, Kinch and Durand, too, when I tell you how very proud of you and extremely grateful we are. If it weren't for you organizing the rescue party, we'd likely be sitting in a Gestapo cell or worse right now. How did you get to be such a good leader?"

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you. When I was making all my plans, there were a lot of dumb ideas I had to throw out. They wouldn't have worked. I just had to keep asking myself, 'What would Hogan do in this situation?' " Seeing Hogan's surprised look, Carter smiled and declared, "You don't think this week in Klink's office is the only 'observing' I've done these last few years, do you?"

Hogan smiled briefly, then became a bit more serious. "Carter, come home," he invited, softly.

"That an order, Sir?" asked Carter.

Hogan shook his head. "A request."

"Because we rescued you guys?"

"No. Because this is where you belong."

"I'll think about it," Carter promised.

"Let me know what you decide. Dismissed."

Carter stood and started for the door. "I'll let you know when I reach my decision."

Hogan watch him leave. At least Carter hadn't said no.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Coming Home

It was late afternoon. Carter had finished his duties as acting secretary and returned to his quarters. He was pacing the floor, trying to reach a decision. Hogan had asked him to come back, had said that was where he belonged. And the guys had apologized. But he also felt like he belonged in Barracks 6. They were a great bunch of guys, too. From the first, they had made him feel welcome. His crew had lots of fun with his projects.

He was still pacing the floor over an hour later when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Carter invited.

Miller entered. "Something wrong?" he wondered.

"Hogan's asked me to move back. I'm trying to decide."

"What's to decide? We all know where you belong," declared Miller.

Carter was uncertain. "That's just it. Hogan said I belong there and he's right. But I also feel like I belong here."

"Where do you feel like you belong the most, Chief. As long as we're stuck here, which barracks seems like home?"

"Yeah," stated Carter, decisively, realizing the answer to Miller's question. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We're neighbors. Drop in any time. You won't be Barracks Leader, then, but I think I speak for all of us when I promise we'll always be your tribe. If you ever need us, Chief, you know where to find us."

Carter smiled. "Thanks, Sandy. For everything. Well, I'd better go let Hogan know I decided to move back. Then, we'll have to arrange things with Klink."

Carter left and Miller followed him from the room. Miller went to find the rest of the men from Barracks 6 to inform them of Carter's decision.

- - -

Carter found Hogan outside, standing near where Newkirk and LeBeau were taking down the dry laundry. "I've decided to come back," he told Hogan.

"Glad to hear that," Hogan responded.

"It will be good to have you back," stated Newkirk.

LeBeau smiled and agreed, "Oui, mon ami."

"All right, let's go talk with Klink about transferring you back," suggested Hogan.

"Yes, Sir," Carter acknowledged and the two of them headed for Klink's quarters.

- - -

It was early evening so Klink had already left his office. Hogan knocked on the door of Klink's living quarters. Klink answered the door.

Seeing that it was Hogan, Klink said, "Whatever it is, you can come to my office tomorrow to--" Then, he noticed Carter standing behind Hogan. "All right, you can come in," he conceded.

Hogan and Carter entered and Klink closed the door. "Carter wants to transfer back," Hogan told Klink.

"Request denied," Klink declared, almost immediately.

"You transferred him in the first place. Surely you could rescind that decision," argued Hogan.

Klink gave Hogan a stern look. "I could, but I won't. Why should I? He is doing an excellent job as Barracks Leader of Barracks 6. He has the men organized into a highly efficient unit. They give us no problems. They report for roll call each morning in an orderly fashion. Their barracks is spotless. He's been very helpful as acting secretary while Hilda's been gone. Obviously, being away from under your influence has been a good thing. Carter is a model prisoner. Why would I want to change that?"

"Because I want to move back," Carter suggested.

Klink was just as firm. "Request still denied. And don't go giving me any threats about attempting to escape. I'd hate to have to deal harshly with you."

Carter looked pleadingly at Klink. "Come on, Kommandant. Please. I'm homesick."

Klink shook his head. "No."

"But what about Carter's influence?" asked Hogan. "You send him back to Barracks 2 and you could end up with two highly efficient units."

Klink would not be swayed. "And I could just as easily end up with none."

Hogan chose his next words very carefully. "Okay. What about if I gave my word as an officer that both units would report for roll call in an orderly manner tomorrow? Think how impressed General Burkhalter would be at his next visit."

Klink thought about it. General Burkhalter had been pleased with Barracks 6 during his last visit. "Yes, he would be very impressed," Klink agreed.

"Could go a long ways towards getting you that promotion you've been wanting. General Klink. It has a nice sound to it."

Klink smiled, thoughtfully. "Yes. It does. Having two efficient units would look good on my record. You're sure the men from both barracks will be orderly?"

"They will even if I have to order them to," promised Hogan.

"All right. Carter can move his things back. I'm rescinding his transfer effective immediately." Klink glanced at Carter. "Carter, you are still reporting for work tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir," replied Carter. "Of course it will be my last day since Hilda will be back Monday."

"Good. Then, provided I'm pleased with roll call, I'll have you type up the transfer papers first thing and I'll sign them to make it official."

Carter was grinning. "Thank you, Sir."

Klink looked questioningly at both visitors. "Now, gentlemen, was there anything else?"

"No, Sir," Hogan answered. "I think we've covered it."

"Then, Auf Weidersehen," said Klink, showing them to the door.

"Auf Weidersehen," Hogan and Carter both responded as they stepped outside.

Klink closed the door. As they walked away, Carter looked at Hogan. "Are we really going to keep being efficient?" he queried.

"Only till after General Burkhalter's next visit," Hogan declared. "If you noticed, I only gave my word that we'd be orderly tomorrow."

Carter laughed. "Very clever, Sir."

"Thanks, Carter. Now, shall we go get your things. If you don't mind, I'd like to go along. I have something I'd like to discuss with the men."

"No, I don't mind," Carter agreed. They turned and headed towards Barracks 6.

- - -

When Hogan and Carter entered Barracks 6, the men all crowded around them. "Sandy told us you were leaving," stated Montgomery.

"That's right. It was a hard decision," Carter explained. "You guys have all been great. I've really enjoyed being your Barracks Leader. But I lived at Barracks 2 a lot longer and have older friendships there. It seems more like home."

"We understand," Nelson agreed. "But don't you go being a stranger. Drop in and see us now and then."

"I will," promised Carter. "And, of course, you guys can drop by Barracks 2 if you like."

"We had a lot of fun," Evans declared. "You said you wanted to boost morale and you certainly did."

Others present voiced their feelings. Carter was touched. Hogan watched silently, impressed with how much Carter had meant to his men. Finally, Carter said, "Well, I better go get my things." Carter started towards his quarters.

"Just a minute," insisted Hogan. Carter looked back, puzzled. "Miller, Nelson, Evans, Montgomery, I'd like to speak with you four in Carter's quarters, please. You, too, Carter."

Carter went on into his quarters. Hogan and the four members of Carter's team followed. Carter was even more puzzled now. Even before he decided to move back, he'd accepted Hogan's order to stop his missions. Therefore, he couldn't see what business Hogan had with his team.

Once they had entered Carter's quarters, Hogan closed the door and went to stand in front of the group.

"I suppose all of you are wondering why I called this meeting," Hogan began. "I know Carter chose the four of you to serve on his team to carry out his missions. The two 'accidents' some of you caused were well done. All of you performed well last night when you doctored LeBeau and rescued us. However, you are amateurs and there's a great deal of risk. Look at my team. We've had lots of experience and we almost ended up in a Gestapo cell. That's why it's not practical for you to continue acting alone."

"I agree, Sir. There won't be any more missions," Miller promised.

"I'm glad to hear that. But that isn't why I called you all here. I wanted to make an offer. I recognize that you are all good men. After last night, I decided it would be wise to have trained backup. We will train those of you who are interested. From time to time, we will include one or two of you in our missions so you can gain experience. You can think about it and let me know what you decide."

"There's no need to think about it," Miller responded. "Count me in."

"Me, too," stated the other three, almost in unison.

Hogan smiled. "Okay, welcome aboard. I'll call another meeting with both teams sometime within the next few days. I'll let you know when. In the meantime, those who can't speak German can start learning the language."

"They already have," explained Carter. "And I had them start practicing their German accents."

"Good. Since you will be working with us, another project for the near future will be reopening the branch tunnel to your barracks. It would be a little awkward crawling through your tunnel all the time."

"LeBeau told you about our tunnel," Carter deduced.

"Didn't have to. I followed you and Montgomery early Friday morning. For secrecy, I'll have to admit, you have a pretty ingenious setup. If I hadn't been right behind you, it would be hard to know it was there."

Carter grinned. "Thank you, Sir."

Hogan glanced at the others. "All right, you four are dismissed." Then, he turned back to Carter. "Okay, Carter, let's get your things together. Then, you can formally turn the barracks back over to Sergeant Miller."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged Carter, going to his locker to start collecting his things. Meanwhile, Miller opened the door and he and his three teammates left the room.

- - -

Hogan stood leaning against the door to his quarters, his arms crossed in front of him. He was watching his men seated at the table. He was puzzled. Something was wrong. After the initial joy at Carter's return two days before, morale had been plummeting downhill. It was as if a dark cloud hung over the barracks. Carter seemed to be the most depressed of all. Hogan had hoped that the success of the previous night's mission would improve things but each hour seemed worse than the one before.

Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch were playing cards. Carter sat off by himself at the far end of the table, looking forlorn. Finally, Carter got up and walked to the stove for the coffee pot. He returned to his place and filled his cup. "Anyone else want some coffee?" he asked.

"No, thanks, Sir," Newkirk flatly replied.

"I'm not thirsty, mon Sergeant," LeBeau stated.

"Mine's still nearly full, Sergeant Carter," Kinch declared.

From his doorway, Hogan said, "Carter, I'll take some, please. My cup's on the table."

Carter filled Hogan's cup, then returned the coffee pot to the stove. Then, he carried Hogan's cup of coffee over to him.

"Thank you," Hogan acknowledged. Then, he looked questioningly at Carter. "You're not upset about the reprimand, are you?" he wondered.

Carter shook his head. "No, I understand. It was something you had to do."

"Not having second thoughts about returning?"

"No. You were right. This is where I belong."

Hogan voiced his concern. "Then, what is it?"

Carter frowned. "I don't know. Everything seems so…well…different."

"Different how?"

Carter shrugged. "Just…different."

Hogan watched as Carter wandered back to the table and sat down. The others were just finishing their game. "Sergeant Carter, do you feel like joining us this time?" Newkirk invited.

Carter sadly shook his head. "No. I'm just not in the mood."

"We're hoping someone will beat Newkirk, Sir," LeBeau declared.

While he shuffled the cards, Newkirk glanced at Carter again. "You sure you don't want to play, Sir?"

Hogan noticed the wince as Carter looked down at his coffee cup and said, "No, I'm not up to playing."

At that moment, Hogan realized what the problem was. "Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, Kinch, I want to see all of you in my quarters now," he ordered. Hogan turned around and opened the door to his quarters. The four came over and entered the room. Then, Hogan followed them in and closed the door.

Hogan looked at Carter and began, "Carter, have you ever heard the phrase 'be careful what you wish for, you just might get it?' "

"I think I have," Carter answered.

"Well, you wanted respect, you've got it. Though it's far too much." Then, Hogan's gaze took in the other three. "You men have been 'walking on eggshells,' so to speak, since Carter got back. It's as if you think you might drive him away again. Keep it up and you just might. Your overdone display of respect has forged an invisible barrier between you. That's why it feels so different and you're all so depressed. Now, I have a solution. When we're on a mission, give him all the respect you want. But when we're off duty, refer to him as 'Carter'--or 'Andrew' if he asks. And that's an order."

"You really think we've been giving him too many 'Sirs?' " asked Newkirk.

"Once I thought about it, I realized that during these past two days, Carter has been getting more 'Sirs' than I have. Does that answer your question, Newkirk?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Then, I think I've made my point. You guys can get back to your game."

As they started to leave, Newkirk declared, "Carter, we'd really like to have you join us. What do you say?"

"Okay," Carter agreed. "I guess I will."

"Good. Maybe we can put a stop to his winning streak," remarked LeBeau.

As the four of them sat down at the table, Newkirk protested, "Don't be so sure of that. Luck's been with me tonight."

While Newkirk dealt the cards, Carter glanced at Hogan, who was standing in his doorway. Then, Carter looked around the table at each of his other friends and smiled. "I'm feeling kind of lucky myself tonight," he avowed.

Watching his men, Hogan smiled, too. Mission accomplished. His team was intact again. Carter had come home.


End file.
